


A Room For Two - A Victuuri Fic (Volume 2!!!)

by Kanedgy_Ken



Series: One Last Thing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, VictUuri, ViktorNikiforov, YuriKatsuki, Yurionice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanedgy_Ken/pseuds/Kanedgy_Ken
Summary: Book two of One Last Thing:  A Victuuri Fic!It's been two years since Yuuri and Viktor had Miracle May, their beautiful daughter and Yuuri couldn't be more happy with his little family. Though the skating season is coming back soon and Yuuri is not going to let this chance to skate pass. Unfortunately for him, he's experiencing something that seems so familiar to him, but he doesn't want to drop out of the competition again!Will he tell Viktor, or put a life on the line?  Find out in this steamy, romantic new version of One Last Thing!Don't be afraid to ask questions and leave comments, I appreciate them!!Link to my Story[ies] on Wattpad.com: https://www.wattpad.com/story/108297266-a-room-for-two-a-victuuri-fic-volume-2





	1. An Old Season Ends, A New One Begins

[Yuuri's P.O.V]

I take a deep breath in. I breathe out. I tell myself that today is the day that I will finally get what I always dreamed of. I feel myself shaking as I walk down the aisle to my waiting husband, who stands at the alter, the golden sun shining on his white suit, I blush at him, and he smiles at me, his eyes showing signs of tears. My husband crying, for me? My heart is racing and suddenly I hear the cries of a child, instead of Viktor, calling my name. I soon enough turn to look at the voice calling me, but as I do turn to look, I find myself actually sitting up in bed waking to the sound of my daughter crying in her crib. She may be two, but she's not allowed to have a regular bed just yet, for fear she might get up in the night. She only just learned to walk on her own and we don't like the idea of her wandering during the night.

Viktor is sleeping beside me, but now, since May is awake, so is he. He gets up at the first sign of her crying, and that makes me happy because then I can get sleep and he can bond with her. I'm usually the one she wants anyway, so I get up with the both of them, which in turn wakes our dog. Since Makka was getting old he passed away just over a month ago, Viktor is still upset over it, but Miri-May has been helping to relieve the stress and depression from him.

In all honesty, I'm pretty upset about that too because I'd known Makka for quite some years, and to be completely honest I didn't think he'd make it in the seven years I did know him. I just need to make sure Viktor is going to be okay now, I don't want him to be overly depressed anytime soon.

"Viktor, it's alright I got--"  
"No, it's fine! I'm already awake!"  
"Viktor. . ."  
"Yuuri. . ."  
I sigh, frustrated with him by now.  
"Okay, go. She's crying still. . ."  
He looks at me with this look, like he knows he's upset me.  
"Yuuri, if you. . .Want I can bring her here?"  
"Just. . .Go get her. Please."  
After our slightly heated conversation, he leaves and returns with the little angel we love, and sits next to me. I smile at her, then look at him and sigh, thinking about what this coming season will be like.  
"What's wrong, Yuuri? Is something the matter?"  
"Just. . .This season. We've gotten it all choreographed everything so far, but I need to practice still. And what will we do with May?"  
"Well, we put her in the carrier, of course. She can stay snuggled up to me or you at all times. Probably me most of the time, considering I won't be anything but your coach this time around."  
"But you have a program to start as well, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but it won't be useful for the next few months."  
"I suppose so. What about May? Seriously?"  
He sighs, looking me in the eyes.  
"Yuuri, she's going to be fine, and I believe you will be too."

I trust that he's right, but I still can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong. Viktor always says it's anxiety, and I'm just over stressed about all things that could go wrong. I say it's the same feeling I had when I almost killed our baby girl.

Viktor and I both decide that the next week will be dedicated to Skating and doing work on our-- rather my-- program. May will have to be watched by Yuri and Beka or she can come with, perhaps?  
After this week, we can decide what would be easier, but for now May, Viktor and I will sit here and spend time as a family.


	2. The heart of a wolf

[Viktor's P.O.V. (graphic content)] 

Finally, me and Yuuri can start his new program for this upcoming season, but with our new little bundle of happiness it's going to be a little difficult to keep an eye on her and Yuuri at the same time. But that's besides the point! I get to spend all my time with Yuuri now that we're both perfectly fine! And tonight, to celebrate how proud I am of him starting a new season and not giving up, I've got dinner planned and a very special dessert~! 

I glance over to Yuuri who seems to be in the middle of a triple toe loop, and I smile down to May, who is snuggled up to my chest.   
"Your daddy is magic on the ice, May. I hope one day you will be too!"  
She squeaks at me, and I go quiet again, smiling at my beautiful husband. He smiles over at me as he finishes up his newest program.   
"So, what did you think? Anything that could be improved?"  
"Not in my opinion, no. But your axel is a little sloppy, maybe try those again tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? Why not now, Viktor we have all night, don't we?"  
"May needs sleep. And you have a date."  
"A date? As in, a date that you won't be on with me? You're setting me up with someone?"  
"Never in a million years would I ever even let you go on a date without me. I'm your man, and you are mine. So let me rephrase that-- We have a date tonight."  
"And what about--"  
"May? Uncle Yurio will be taking her. Just for the night!"  
"Are you sure he's okay with that? Yuri and Beka kind of have a life too."  
"Yes, well Yuri is already on his way over to our house to get her and I don't think there's anything wrong with letting her stay without us for one night just so we can get some time alone."  
"Okay, fine. You got it all figured out before I could even get the chance to say no. . ."  
"Are you upset at me then?"  
"Of course not. . ." He says with a soft smile.   
"Then lets get Miracle to her Uncle Yurio!" I say as I bounce my happy baby girl, who is now awake and giggling.   
Yuuri gets his skates off and puts some regular shoes on then he goes to the car, taking Miri away from me as I get in the drivers seat. He belts her in, then gets in the car himself and I smile and wink at him.

~

After me and Yuuri had gotten some alone time when Miracle and Yurio left, Yuuri almost immediately jumped onto me and I blushed, thinking about how I hadn't even told him about what I was planning on doing. He kissed me and blushed heavily, already moaning into my mouth. I groped him a little bit then pulled him off, smiling wide.   
"So you want dessert before dinner then?"  
"Yes, please, Viktor!"  
I smirk at his words and then take him to our room, almost tossing him onto the bed, as soon as he's on the bed I remove my shirt and crawl on top of him. I play with his chest a little bit then pull off his shirt as well, my mouth is drawn to his nipple. I pull off my sweatpants and he reaches to my behind and squeezes me, making me gasp and blush.

"Yuuri~! You really do want dessert before dinner!"  
"We finally have some alone time, and we won't be interrupted for an entire night, so I'm gonna use it well."

"I like the sound of that." I say, leaving a few kisses on his neck.  
He giggles and I move my mouth to his, kissing him a little messily already.   
I don't really know how we ended up getting father but by the time I realized what I was doing, I was naked and so was he. I had his cock in my hand and he held tight to my hair, and I moaned at the pain of his grip. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, and blush on his face.   
"M-more, Viktor. . .Please, I want you. . ."  
I smirk and shrug, then I put my fingers near his hole, waiting for him to say something, but he doesn't. I push my fingers in slightly and he gasps, letting me do what I want to do. I find his prostate and play around with it a little bit, then I finally get myself ready and in position. I push into him and groan, feeling how tight he is, because the last time we had sex was probably over three months ago. He's had time to tighten back up that means, and that's good news for me, but for him, it's probably painful. I get used to the feeling of him on me again and I start to thrust a little, slowly picking up the pace. I soon pull on his member and play with his smooth chest. I've said it before and I'll say it again and again; I could come to that as easily as Chris does on the ice. 

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri gasps.  
"Yuuri." I say, my voice hushed and sounding husky.   
"V-Viktor, I love you. . ."  
"I know, I love you too. . ."  
"I want you to give me as much of you as possible, please. . ."  
"I will do it for you, I'll give you all of me. . ."  
I then kiss him more and instead of mating like bunnies, we make sweet, passionate, godly love. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my night with my husband. 

I thrust into him harder, and soon enough he's leaking pre-cum from his tip. I'm also starting to leak a little bit, but not too much.

~

Once we were settled in, Yuuri is wearing a new shirt of his own bodily fluids and I am sitting here, out of breath, tired, and really happy with what we just did. I stroke his cheek and tell him he's a mess, and he puts on his glasses and realizes that he really is a mess, so he gets up and wipes off with his undies that are now on the ground. He sniffs his body and he frowns a little, looking at me.

"Wanna take a shower?" He asks nonchalantly.   
I shrug and sit up.   
"Again?"  
"Yes. But in the shower." He says with a sort of smirk.  
I get up and go over to him, gripping his butt with my right hand, as my left goes to his cheek, pulling him into a lovely kiss. I touch his face, he touches mine, then we go have sex in the shower again. 

How romantic. It's just like the movies, huh? Of course not, but it's great sex anyway so I think we're gonna keep it up. I just hope nothing too bad will happen to Yuuri's poor legs at this rate, or else he's gonna have to drop out of the season.   
By the end of this second round, I've had to have came into him like four times, and that makes me feel amazing, but really tired. We decide that this is good enough for us, or we might be too sore to practice in the next few days, or tomorrow when we go get May.   
Speaking of May, I really miss my baby now, especially because she's not here until tomorrow afternoon. I guess I can just ask Yuuri if he will snuggle and watch movies like me and May usually do.   
Of course he's going to agree, right after he's done having a panic attack in our bedroom.


	3. My Free-Skate to Hell (Pt. 1)

[Yuuri's P.O.V.]

 

"Good news Mr. Katsuki, you not only get to retire from your skating career forever, you get to have a husband who is going to be forever angry with you." I hear in some sort of hazy dream that I find myself waking to in the middle of the night. I scream just a little, but enough to get Viktor's attention. I soon not only have Viktor freaking out, but my baby girl can be heard crying in her room. I tell Viktor that I'm fine and I just had a really bad dream, but it's been a few weeks since me and Viktor had sex, and now I have a terrible feeling about everything. All I know is, whether it's true or not, I am going to be skating this year, and nothing can stop me. Not even a second child. 

I get up to go get Miri and then I come back, being careful with my fragile little flower. Viktor then asks me what the dream was about and what it was like, so I told him about it-- Sort of.  
In the dream, I was at the doctor's office with our new doctor, Dr. Salkov. Viktor wasn't with me, and neither was May. I was there alone, and he told me the worst news of my life (at least at this point. . .), he told me I was pregnant for the second time, and that skating would not be an option anymore. This worried me quite a bit, because I haven't realized until now that it well may be true. I don't tell Viktor any of this.   
What I tell Viktor is this:

"My dream was about me, alone. . .You and May weren't with me. . .And I was in the hospital, and the doctor told me I couldn't skate. . . Because. . .Because. . .I was hurt. . .Badly. . .I think. . ."  
"Maybe it's a sign you should be retiring soon?"  
"Viktor! No! I. . .I can't!"  
"Yuuri, you have a daughter, and another child on the way."  
"What?" I say as I shake my head, getting more nervous.  
"I said, you have a daughter, and a loving husband who cares. . .Yuuri, you really need to relax, you're so tense. . ."  
"I need a shower, or something. I'm freaking out right now! I don't know what happened, but I'm seriously just-- something is wrong, Viktor."  
"I can tell, and I'm greatly worried about you, Yuuri. I think you should try to go back to sleep." He tells me as he hands May over to me. She smiles and gives me a little kiss on the cheek, knowing that I'm upset, she's trying to make me feel better, and of course she succeeds. 

If there is anything I love just as much as Viktor, it's definitely my baby girl, because she's brought so much light into my life, and I'm sure he would agree. May is getting bigger now, she's learning to walk and talk, and she's getting more of her teeth in, and she's beginning to learn things that she didn't know before. Like when we ask her where Daddy is, she points to Viktor. Unfortunately for me, Viktor taught her that I am 'Mommy' or 'Mama' so now when she's asked about where Mama is, she points to me.   
My parents have spent more time with her than I originally thought they would get to, as well. I'm glad because when she sees Nana and Papa she gets really happy, just like when Daddy comes home from Ice Skating. We haven't brought her to Hasetsu just yet for fear that she might be too uncomfortable on the airplane. We know that babies cry on airplanes because the altitude is too much for their little ears, so we decided to wait on taking her anywhere too far just yet. My free-skate is coming up soon though, and it's going to be in Germany, so we're going to have to leave her with my parents at home for a few weeks, or we might just have to bring her with. 

 

~

 

Since I woke everyone in the house up it's been quiet for the last four and a half hours. I've been sitting in bed, snuggled up to my Princess Katsudon, and the God of the Ice while they're both sleeping, completely fine. I sigh and push my hair back, still thinking of my horrible dream. I usually start to get antsy in a room like this when I'm wide awake and full of anxiety, but for some reason, everything is fine because I have May and Viktor by my side. Something about the way I feel Viktor's legs tangled in mine, and having Miracle May in my arms, snuggled against my chest makes me feel calm. I know the dream was just that-- A dream, but it seems so much more realistic than that. As if I were being told the truth, but it's not this very second in time. Like it's one of those deja-vu dreams, where it appears now, but it'll happen later on in life. I didn't want May to have any siblings because that would ruin my career as a skater, and Viktor would never forgive me for it. We agreed, no more kids. May is enough work, and as a skater the whole thing about body changes is really tough to deal with. If I start to notice some of the symptoms from before, I know I have to see a doctor immediately. 

I finally decide to get up when I realize that thinking about all this is making me feel sick, so I go downstairs to make myself some coffee, but as soon as I get down the stairs, I go sit on the couch, feeling a headache come on. I don't want to move anymore, I feel sick and my feet hurt, I can just stay here for a little while longer.   
I end up falling asleep. I wake to Viktor and May (sort of) calling me, saying 'Mama, Mama! Wake up!' and as I open my eyes, I see them both, and I groan, holding my head.   
"Hi baby, what's up?"  
"Mama, May wants to be with you!" Viktor says cutely.  
"Viktor, I don't feel well. . ." I give as a response  
"Why's that?"  
"Because. . .I have no clue. . .I have a headache, and I feel sick to my stomach."  
"Maybe your dream was--"  
"Don't. No. I don't wanna think of that."  
"Okay, sorry. Won't say that again then. . ."  
"Viktor, I'm sorry I'm in a bad mood, I'm just really, really tired."  
"You're stressed out, too. I can see it in your face. Is there something on your mind?"  
"No, I'm fine. I really just need some time to relax, okay?" I say as the feeling of sickness washes over me again. I puke a little bit into my mouth before I get up and walk away, Viktor staring after me in worry. I throw up a few times before I realize this isn't helping me prove myself wrong at all, so I just sit against the wall, crying for a bit. 

Viktor comes into the bathroom, looking really worried about me, but he doesn't seem to be thinking the same as I.   
"Yuuri, I think you're getting the flu that's been going around, you should stay in bed today. . ."  
"I doubt that's true, but okay. . ."  
I walk up to bed and lay down, feeling terrible. I decide that maybe I should see a doctor sooner than later, and I call to see what I could do. 

 

~

 

About another four weeks later and I've definitely been throwing up more recently, and I think I've been more moody. I never made an appointment with our doctor, but I'm eventually going to because who wants to wait and wonder in pain? I decide to let Viktor wonder about me for just a little longer because he needs to not take me out of the competition this year. If I go alone to the doctor and find out myself, it can go one of two ways: One - I get to find that I was only worrying myself out of fear of losing my career. Or, Two - I find out my career is going to end and I wait just a little longer to tell Viktor. So that way, by like the early part of the fourth month I can possibly win gold, and then retire without anyone-- besides me-- knowing! It almost sounds like a great plan, other than the idea of having to deal with the symptoms of that while still maintaining to skate.

For whatever reason, I don't ever end up calling my doctor. Instead I sit and let it bug me that I may or may not have ruined my career. I get upset with myself, but instead of actually doing something about it, I let myself sleep it off. Viktor is going to be mad at me when he finds out.

That is if he finds out.


	4. My Free-Skate to Hell (Pt. 2)

[Continued in Yuuri's P.O.V.]

If I hadn't been pregnant before, I'd say waking up vomiting means nothing to me, but because of May, I know this isn't just some weird flu or sickness that comes out of nowhere.  
At this point, I can't take the stress anymore and I want to see my doctor immediately. I call the doctor's office and check to see if Dr. Salkov has an appointment open for sometime today or tomorrow. He tells me the soonest he has is today at 7:30 P.M. and I accept that because I need to know, the only problem is leaving inconspicuously. Viktor is going to get worried and come with, but I can't let him know just yet! I'm too stressed over this, and I don't need to be.  
I sit in bed for a while and think of an excuse to tell him, and there's only two things I can think of to do, and one is get into a fight with him, so I can leave for a bit and 'cool off' when I'm actually just going to get checked out. The second idea-- Which sounds like the better one-- is get him drunk, and get him to bed before I have to leave. 

To be honest, it's easier said than done, because since I yelled at Viktor, he doesn't drink much out of fear of letting May get bad habits, losing a father, or just in general, letting Miri get hurt. I haven't said a word about it, but I think today is the day I tell him he can drink, as long as May is with me, and I stay very, very sober. 

 

~

 

Turns out my plan worked better than I had expected, because now Viktor has been drinking for about thirty minutes and he's pretty drunk. He's already yawning because the alcohol is taking effect. Viktor eventually passes out on the couch by 7:15, which gives me 15 minutes to get to my doctor, but it's alright because I can make it in time still. I give my big, silver-headed love bug a sweet kiss on the cheek and then I go with May to the doctor, after I leave a note for my darling Viktor, of course. At the doctor's office, I check in with the same woman at the reception desk. She knows me and Viktor pretty well, and loves when we skate, but I remain shy without Viktor, I talk to her for a short period of time when he isn't here. I wait with May on my lap, and I kiss her head softly, looking at her hair. It's getting longer, and more shiny, she really looks like her dad. 

"Katsuki, Yuuri?" I hear from behind me.  
"I'm right here." I say as I smile, looking back at the nurse who is patiently waiting for me. I get up and follow her to a room, where I sit and wait a little longer for the doctor. Once he comes in, he greets me, and I greet him. Then he asks the serious question-- "What brings you and Miracle May here today?"

"Well, I think I'm pregnant, but I haven't found out yet. Is there anything we can do?"  
"Sure, we can do an ultrasound, or we can take a quick pregnancy test?"  
"I like to do both, but let's just do the ultrasound for now."  
"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Katsuki. Please lay back and lift up your shirt a little bit."  
I listen to what he says and he does what's needed to find out if I ruined my career yet. After a good five minutes of him looking, he shakes his head and sighs. 

"How many weeks would you possibly be, Yuuri?"  
"About three, maybe four? I have no idea. . ."  
"Okay, well as of this very moment, I think I can see something but it isn't really big enough to tell what it is, so say we meet back here in about two or three weeks?"  
"Sure, thank you Dr. Salkov. I will see you then."

 

~

 

This week I have my free-skate, and I totally just remembered that I have a doctor's appointment planned for the end of this week. I noticed now that I've been eating strangely and I've in fact gained a little weight, but Viktor has not said a word about it. We leave in the next 40-45 minutes, and that makes me antsy because we will be in Germany, which means we have to fly with May. She's been happy all morning, so let's hope she's still happy on the plane. . .

We get on the plane and she's happy, but a little squirmy, so I hold onto her tight for a while longer, then hand her over to Viktor, who is sitting to my right. She relaxes with him and soon enough falls asleep, which makes me feel better about her being on a plane for the first time. I think about how I'm gonna end up skipping my appointment in the next four days, but if we make it back home in time, I can still go. I highly doubt I will be able to, and not to mention, with Viktor being around, he's going to figure things out sooner or later. I can't wait to hear what he's gonna have to say.  
Unless of course I make some stupid excuse, but even then he's gonna want to come with. I look at him, curious of what he's thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'Yuuri, I love you and you're going to look absolutely fabulous out there!' but, at what point is he going to tell me I'm a liar and a backstabbing jerk? All because of a second child? Will it be when I find out myself, or when I tell him? Is he going to hit me or just yell and be angry with me? What would he even do?

I take note that we've landed, and then when I look at Viktor, he's got May in his arms and he's comforting her, being the amazing Dad I always thought he'd be, and though he told me he wasn't ready, he was prepared for this sort of thing. The sleepless nights, the constant crying for attention, and the stubborn little girl who is Miracle May.  
I get off the plane with my family and we head to the hotel, trying to get ready to practice for tomorrow night, when the free-skate is. 

 

~

 

I go on in about fifteen minutes and I couldn't be more worried about what might happen when I realize that I can't skate because I am way too stressed out. I'm already getting sick and I've been hiding from Viktor for about ten minutes now, and he isn't too happy with me. He walks into the broom closet and meets me with his face close to mine.  
"Yuuri, are you hiding something? Why is it that you keep acting like this, especially around me! If there's something you wish to share with me you can just say it! Okay?"  
May whines, she doesn't like when Viktor and I get this way.  
"N-no, I'm not hiding anything! I'm just nervous, I've been out of it for a while, and getting right back into skating with everything that's happening right now is stressful!"  
"What do you mean by 'everything that's happening right now' and 'you've been out of it for a while' because you started this season like you always do-- Strong. Better than the rest!" He smiles, showing me he believes I can do it, for him and Miri. 

"And now, we welcome Katsuki, Yuuri to the ice once again! It's truly surprising that he's made it this far after the birth of his daughter last year! Welcome back Katsuki!"  
That's my queue, time to fail in front of all my fans who believed in me, including my parents, who are undoubtedly watching from home. 

By the time I start my program, I'm shaking like a nervous wreck, I couldn't think any more negative about myself, and this is actually affecting me and the way I skate because when I go in to do a triple toe loop, just like I practiced, I stumbled. I could feel a sharp pain in my side and I got nervous, but pushed on, making the pain grow stronger. I continued through my program until I couldn't feel anything anymore, and once it was all over, I gasped for air, then cried into my hands, I skated off the ice, and as Viktor was trying to tell me how amazing I did, I walked past him, looking for a place to hide again, because I was embarrassed at my performance and I didn't want to talk to the press, and in fact I didn't want to talk to Viktor.  
I just stayed in the bathroom and cried for a little longer, that is until I hear the door open and the familiar sound of feet walking towards me, then suddenly came a kick at the stall door. I jumped, but remembered the familiarity of this scenario.  
"Yuri?"  
"Pork Cutlet Bowl."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Viktor told me you were here, and he thinks you're angry with him."  
"Of course I'm not. . .Wait. . . Why are you here?"  
"Me and Otabek decided to come see you, we've been here for three days now. So stop hiding and come see your family and friends, Katsudon! Or I will personally kick your ass!"  
I open the stall door and hug Yuri Plisetsky, feeling loved by him at the moment. He yells about me touching him and being weird, but I can't help but to think that in some weird reality, he really does love me and Viktor. 

I go to see Viktor and he tells me I did wonderful, and he kisses my head, handing May over to me. I smile and kiss her little button of a nose, telling her that I'm proud to be her parent, no matter what I am to her, Mama or Daddy. 

 

~

 

Finally back in Moscow, I can go to the doctor. We made it early, so I can make my appointment now and get the news. I'm a little nervous to find out, but Viktor isn't going to come, he says he's tired and just wants to take May home to nap with him. I told him I have a thing to do and I will be home a little later, but I needed to go check on somethings with a friend of mine. He never asked any questions, and now I'm wondering if maybe it's because he's tired, or he just doesn't mind, but maybe I could have just said what I was doing, after all he does deserve to know, right? I may be his student, but I'm also his husband, and whatever happens to me, he needs to know either way.  
I don't think of it that way, I just told him a lie. 

As I wait nervously for the doctor to call me, go through my Instagram and check in on what my friends are doing. Yuri and Beka are back home now, relaxing with the cats, Pichit is in London for some sort of competition, and last but not least, Christophe is doing some sort of vacation exercise thing, because he's got lots of pictures of himself in tight work-out clothes while doing splits and stuff like that. Oh Chris.  
I am soon enough called back and I am lead to a room, where I must now wait for my doctor to enter. He enters shortly, saying 'Hello, Yuuri.' which then leads to him drawing some blood and getting a urine sample from me (so embarrassing!) and then he leaves without another word.

It seems like forever passes, but the door finally opens to my doctor again and he looks happy to see me.  
"Great job skating Katsuki. I saw that on T.V. last night."  
"You did? Well, thank you sir. I didn't think I did that well."  
"You did amazing. But you know what?"  
"W-what?"  
"You can't do that anymore if you're going to be getting pregnant."  
I turn a few shades lighter at that comment, and I blush at the thought. I'm not trying to. I'm trying not to.  
I nod, trying to be polite, but I ask him about what came up out of fear. 

"Nothing came up, you're fine for another season, Katsuki."  
Oh thank God.  
"But if you do start to feel sick, come in right away, the test could be inaccurate."  
Good Lord, why is my life like this?  
"But, it is very doubtful because our tests usually aren't wrong. If there's been any major symptoms that have scared you it's probably just stress and your imagination."  
"Thank you, Dr. Salkov. I will definitely keep all of that in mind."  
And with that, I drive home, happy. And when I walk in the door, I walk straight upstairs to seduce my husband. We needed it to relieve stress anyway. And with him exploring my insides, layers of stress come off at a time. 

And we both love it.  
But Viktor does a little more than me.


	5. Truth Be Told

[Viktor's P.O.V. ]

I couldn't be more proud of what my Katsudon King did last night, but to be truthful, the sex from this morning was pretty amazing too. I feel like all my worries about Yuuri being mad at me are gone. Something has to be happening with Yuuri, it's like he's a dog in heat, and the only thing that makes him feel any better is the smell of our sex.  
We both make it through three rounds and then we hear Miri calling for us. Yuuri insists that we wait like five minutes before we go see what she needs because sometimes she just needs to adjust herself, but as soon as we hear her cry for 'Dada' I look at Yuuri with puppy eyes, asking if I really needed to wait five minutes.  
"No, you don't I guess. . ." he giggles. "But you still need to get dressed, she doesn't need to see all that."  
"Well, I mean, no she doesn't but you want to see it and you know it."  
"Shush. Just go, get her Viktor."  
"Okay! I shall!" He runs off to her room, wearing my robe.

I come back into the room with Miri and Yuuri gasps because he's physically nude, and he quickly hides his lower regions under our blanket.  
"Viktor!"  
"Oops, looks like Mama wasn't dressed!"I giggle. Yuuri doesn't seem too pleased. I cover May's eyes and tell him to just get some boxers on, he listens to me and I smile, looking over his physique. Wow! It's even more amazing from this angle!  
I smile once I uncover May's eyes and she squeaks happily, reaching for Yuuri.  
"Mama!" She says to him excitedly.  
"Hi, Miri-May!" He says with a smirk. "How is my Baby girl?"  
"Is she happy? Or is she sad?" I say, making faces. We're attempting to teach her how to show us how she feels, what animals are, and what noises they make. Not to mention we've been teaching her how to sing the alphabet and how to count to five-- Ten is too high for now. 

"Happy!" She squeals. "Mama!"  
"Do you want to see Mama? Tell Mama you want to see him." I tell her.  
"I want Mama! Pwease!" She says, trying hard to work on her pronunciation of 'Please'.  
I can just tell already that my baby girl is gonna be a beautiful, sweet, kind princess when she gets older. I only wish she could skate with me right now, so I can teach her how to skate while she's young. Then again, we still have a few years where she can learn it young, but Yuuri says not to push it.

I hand May over to Yuuri, who is smiling at her and kissing her head softly now. 

"Hi baby Miracle."  
"Hi Mama!" She says with a big smile on her face. It makes everything feel happy and light in here, so naturally me and Yuuri smile wide too.  
We hear scampering feet come running across the floors and suddenly there stands my little Scruffy! He must know May is awake, because he always likes to stay as close to May as possible. It's especially cute when we let her down to play in her room and Scruffy comes in the room and lays by her side and watches her intently, just in case she falls over or something.  
I notice only now that Yuuri is acting strangely different, but it's so barely noticeable that I don't say anything, because I can't tell what's wrong. It might be his hormones from being around Miri-May so often, but it could also be any number of things. He's taken about a year and a half off of skating, then he came back to competitions and started getting silver, then gold again. 

~

Today Yuuri said he wanted to take me out to dinner, and discuss some things that might be happening in the near future, and I agree since I love Yuuri and would love to go out with him! Unfortunately for me, I cannot seem to find my sweet king. I searched the whole house for him and the only place he could be but I can't find my love! That is, until I hear the door open and Yuuri calls my name.  
"Vi-chan, I'm home. . ." He sighs, puts down the keys on the table by the door, and walks upstairs quietly, I run through the house to find him, nearly tripping in the process. I hug him, but he seems really tense and nervous for a moment. He hides whatever it is he's holding, but I ignore it and kiss him, then he pulls off me and smiles softly, taking off his coat.  
"Viktor, I missed you and stuff. . . But I have stuff I gotta do. F-for tonight. I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna shower. You should probably just watch T.V. or play a game or something in the meantime."  
"I could just join you, couldn't I~?"  
"N-no! I-I-I mean. . .I don't feel great, so I just need to. . .Take a shower so I can get rid of my headache before dinner tonight. Please, um. . .Keep an eye on May. " and just like that, my lover is gone. I sigh while going to get May, and when I enter the room, May is still asleep because it's about 2:30, and she only just went down for her nap for the day. I decide since Miracle May is sleeping still, I could just get a bit of a nap in, or read a book, but that sounds so boring, so maybe I can surprise Yuuri in the shower? 

I head into our room, then to the first door of the bathroom, where the sink is and the closet, then the second door is where the toilet and shower is, but the door is locked, and Yuuri is quiet inside, the shower isn't even on. I stay quiet and listen, I can hear him getting undressed, which means he's still just getting in. I knock on the door softly, and I know he tenses up a little.  
"Yuuri, are you alright? You're awful quiet. . ."  
"J-Just fine, Viktor. Perfect."  
"Alright, May is asleep. Just. . . Thought I'd tell you."  
"Maybe wake her up in a bit? She's sleeping a little late, isn't she?"  
"Uh, well yeah. . .But she went down at about 2:20 and it's only like 2:45, so I figure she can sleep until at least 3:20 so she sleeps an hour. . ."  
"You've gotten good at this whole 'nap-time' thing, huh?"  
"I suppose I have, because I'm super-Dad-Nikiforov. Right?"  
"Of course. Now I need to shower, so will you please go do something?"  
"Why can't I join you, love?" I ask, feeling slightly upset at his words.  
"I'm not feeling well, Viktor. I have a headache. I just need a shower to relax, dear."  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go check on May again." I say and walk away, feeling sad. 

I look at the sleepy Miri May, smiling softly. She looks like an angel when she sleeps, much like my husband, who is sleeping beauty. I cant help but to feel a warmth in my body, and a smile cracks on my lips. She looks so much like Yuuri. I wish he would be willing to have another, but he doesn't want more kids since Miracle is so much work as it is. I've told him I didn't want anymore kids, but it was a lie, and I convinced myself not to ask. I let it be, no questions asked.

I pick up May around 3:15 because at this point I'm wasting away from boredom without Yuuri or my baby girl. She whines a little, but then snuggles up to me, her little arm wrapped around me as much as it can be. I can't wait to see what she's going to turn out like in the future. She always makes me wonder. 

~

Me and Yuuri are out to dinner, and Yuuri is acting unusually antsy. I look him over and smile, noticing he's acting like he did when we first met. I take his hand into mine and smirk, staring into his eyes.  
"Yuuri. You look wonderful tonight, just like always, but I must ask you a simple question: What is it that's on your mind?"  
"Well. . .If I'm gonna be honest. . .I wanted to ask you something."  
"Go on. . ."  
"Well, would you be mad if I dropped out of this season, so I can just. . .Retire and stay at home with you and May?"  
I look at him wide eyed. I can't believe what I'm hearing! Wow!  
"Yuuri, you know I wouldn't be mad, but I would be pretty disappointed. You should finish the season before anything, why just drop out?"  
"I don't feel like I should continue, I'm not as good as the others."  
"And that's why you got Gold three times, and silver twice since I became your coach? Is it me? Am I just not a good enough coach for you anymore? Have I gotten too loose?"  
"Viktor, no! Please, just. . .Understand that my body can't take much more of that. Okay? That's it. There's nothing more than that, okay?"  
"Alright. . ." I look over to Miri who is whining because she knows when me and Yuuri aren't having a good conversation, and when things get heated, she gets upset. I get it.  
I hold her close and kiss her head, letting her stand on my lap and play with the bangs that fell into my face as I look down. 

"Viktor, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. And skating is too much for us to handle, we have a family to care for, we can't just leave May home with a babysitter until we come home. It's not good for her. Or us."  
"I get that, but why mid-season?"  
"We can talk about this later, but for now let's just have a good time alright? I love you too much to see you like this." He says, being sympathetic. 

I love him too, but there's something I'm missing here, and I'd like to know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE LONG ASS WAIT Y'ALL BUT I SEEMED TO HAVE A SLIGHT WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT NOW THAT I THINK IT'S GONE, ENJOY THIS! I WANNA SAY THANKS TO MY LOVELY FRIEND Miss_Noob FOR MAKING ME SO HAPPY AND EXCITED I WANTED TO WRITE AGAIN, I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING N SHIT, HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING MY TRASH FEST, KAY BYE AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	6. What could possibly go wrong?

[Yuuri's P.O.V.]

I can't feel my lungs right now, I'm working so hard in practice today, and Viktor doesn't get what's happening. To be clear about that, here's what's happened to me in the last 24 hours:  
First, I woke up in my usual place in bed, but I woke up puking and had a pounding headache, so at about 11:00, I decided to go out and get some migraine meds, down the street at the corner store. I shake Viktor softly to tell him what I'm doing and he responded with 'okay' but I have the feeling he has no idea what I've just said to him.   
I go to the corner store and find out they don't have what I need so, I'll walk a few blocks down and go to that store (which could take up to a half hour to walk to), which is when I realize I haven't been actually taking my new birth control type pill for a while, and I when I got it, it was after me and Viktor did things with each other, so I could possibly be pregnant. A few things happened after that realization:  
1\. Anxiety attack in the middle of the store  
2\. I cried for like 30 seconds.   
3\. My headache got worse  
4\. I felt sick to my stomach, and just started getting some candy for later, because I thought I'd need it, when I probably shouldn't have it.   
5\. I grabbed a few pregnancy tests, just so I could be super sure when I got home.   
6\. Again, anxiety and panic attack in the middle of the store.   
After that, I bought all the stuff I had, and headed home, pulling my hat over my ears because it was actually pretty cold out for April. I walked down the street and turned the corner, headed back home to my love. I looked at my phone briefly to check the time, and I guess I spent almost an hour in the store. . .It was almost two.

By the time I walked in the door it was about 2:35, Viktor had been up and in the kitchen, I was able to be seen, but from my waist down, he couldn't see. He runs to me and hugs me tight, I quickly hide the pregnancy tests in my pocket so Viktor couldn't see them, and I head upstairs. I toss the bag on the bed, then walk through the first door to the bathroom, then the second and I lock the door. I told Viktor I was going to be showering, but the first fifteen minutes or so, I was actually gonna use my tests to find out if I'm pregnant, of course, but about ten minutes into the whole 'waiting fifteen minutes thing' Viktor knocks on the door, to ask if I'm okay. No, obviously not! But I don't tell Him that. I felt nervous and tensed up, but I answered him anyway. He tells me about May, and asks to join me, but I tell him no. I quickly undress myself and get in the shower, not even bothering to look at the two tests in front of me, sitting on the back of the toilet. 

Once I got out of the shower I looked at both, and not one, but both the tests had a little plus on them, which meant I was pregnant. I've finally done it. I screwed my career.   
I quickly tossed them in the trash, and walked into our closet to get dressed. I get a dress shirt and slacks on, along with a new tie that Viktor bought me for our wedding because he really couldn't stand my tie from our first season together. I go see Viktor, who is snuggled up to our baby girl, and I smile.   
"Viktor, darling. . .Are you and Miri May almost ready to go?"  
"Hm? Oh! Right! Of course! Just let me get her dressed, and me too. . ."  
"Okay, Viktor. Let me get her dressed, You go on and get ready, shower if you need to."  
"Alright!" He says as he hands May over to me. I smile at her and kiss her head.  
"Mi-May. . .How's my baby?"  
She squeaks, smiling at me, she giggles and grips my hair, like she always does to me and Viktor.

We went out to dinner as soon as Viktor said he was ready, and had the keys. I got in the car and sat quietly, thinking about what just happened, and how to possibly approach the situation. I can't just tell him outright.   
Viktor takes my hand and stares into my eyes. He can see right through me, he knows something is up.  
"Yuuri. You look wonderful tonight, just like always, but I must ask you a simple question: What is it that's on your mind?"  
Once he asks that, I get tense, I can feel my muscles tighten.   
"Well. . .If I'm gonna be honest. . .I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on. . ." He says, as if intrigued.  
"Well, would you be mad if I dropped out of this season, so I can just. . .Retire and stay at home with you and May?"  
He gives me the wide eyed look, the look for when this sort of topic comes up.  
"Yuuri, you know I wouldn't be mad, but I would be pretty disappointed. You should finish the season before anything, why just drop out?"  
"I don't feel like I should continue, I'm not as good as the others." I use this as some sort of pathetic excuse, because not to be J.J. here, but. . .

"And that's why you got Gold three times, and silver twice since I became your coach? Is it me? Am I just not a good enough coach for you anymore? Have I gotten too loose?" He fires back in a slightly irritated tone. Now he's just making me feel bad.   
"Viktor, no! Please, just. . .Understand that my body can't take much more of that. Okay? That's it. There's nothing more than that, okay?" It's the truth, but not because I'm getting older.  
Once we get home, we put May to bed and go to our bedroom. I snuggle up to Viktor and listen to his heart beating it's same happy, soft rhythm that makes me sleepy. I hear him giggle softly to himself, which makes me look at him.   
"Yuuri, you know. . .Maybe if you drop out we can find you a coaching job, like me."  
"I don't think so. I'm not a good teacher, and. . ."  
"And? You're Yuuri Katsuki!"  
"No, Viktor I--"  
"You're not Yuuri Katsuki?"  
"Viktor! Seriously. . .I'm not the teaching type. . .Okay?"  
"Okay. Well, I'll have to find a new student."  
"Or you can also retire as a coach, and spend time with your family?"  
"I could. But don't want to." He says with a smirk. I want to punch myself in the face because of him. But, God do I love him. 

 

~

 

It's now May 2nd, and Miracle May Nikiforov-Katsuki is turning three tomorrow, and me. . .Well I'll be a month pregnant officially. I still haven't told Viktor, but I have talked to my doctor about getting an ultrasound again, because both pregnancy tests were positive, which is definitely a sign that there's something wrong. I saved them, they're in my little drawer in my dresser, just in case my eyes were playing tricks on me, but every time I look at them, they look the same as before. My appointment is at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning, which is probably not the best time for it, considering all our friends are coming over to see Miri May at about 1:00 or 1:30. I better be home before then, or else Viktor is going to know what's up. 

I hold Miracle to my chest and smile softly, telling her all about how much I love her. She smiles and giggles, touching at my face. I sigh softly and kiss her head.   
"Miri, you might be a big sister soon. . .Which makes me nervous, but. . .At least you won't be alone. . ."  
"Mama!" She says excitedly. I don't think she knows what I'm talking about, but she definitely hears me, and that's her way of telling me that she knows I'm speaking to her.   
"Miri May, you're almost three!" I tell her, smiling wide, letting her stand on my legs as I hold her. Just then, Viktor walks into the room and smiles.   
"Oh no! My baby girl is growing up so quickly!" He says, smiling at her as he throws his arms in the air.   
May laughs at him, because she thinks Daddy is hilarious. I just shake my head and smile at them both. Then I remember the hell I went through to have Miri and I clam up and go quiet. Viktor takes note, but doesn't ask questions, because it's almost like he knows. He takes May and holds her close, patting her butt. She makes a noise and giggles, but then she goes quiet too. Viktor is looking at me, I don't even have to look up to see that. It's silent in this room and he hasn't asked me 'what's wrong' yet, but I know he wants to, so instead of giving him the chance, I tell him anyway. 

"It's been three years since she almost died, huh?"  
"Is that really how to start a conversation, Yuuri?"  
"No, but. . .It's true. Three years ago today she put me through hell on the plane. Then we got home, and right to the hospital. . .And she was born at 3:26 a.m. May 3, 2017."  
"That all sounds right. . ."  
"Because it is, Viktor. And before that, she was thought to be dead, but she wasn't. She was better than before, and she was perfectly fine."  
"Yes, she was." He smiles, then kisses May's head.   
"But what if something like that actually happened? What if we lost her?"  
"Yuuri, stop talking like that. I know it's really, really hard to forget, but. . .Please try? Miracle May is perfectly fine, and healthy. We never lost her, and we never will."  
"You're right. . ." I sigh.  
"Why don't we go play with Miri and then clean up a bit for tomorrow?"  
"That's a good idea. . . Oh, and. . .Viktor? Can I tell you something really important?"  
"Yes, of course. It's probably for the better that you do. "  
I'm pregnant.   
No of course not, I wouldn't tell him, cause I'm a terrible husband and father.  
"I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. For my headaches. . .Since they're getting more frequent. I thought it would be good. . ."  
"When?"  
"eight."  
"In the morning?"  
"Yes? Why at night?"  
"I dunno. Just figured. . ."  
"You can sleep in, I'll be fine."  
"But I wanna come with!"  
"Stay home. With May. Please?"  
"Alright, fine. . ."  
"Thank you, Love."

 

~

 

I knew that pregnancy tests are usually accurate, but I still didn't believe that I was pregnant up to this point, but now I know for sure I am, and Viktor isn't gonna know just yet.   
I chose to hide it for just a little while longer because I can still finish the season before anything happens. I feel like I shouldn't have to hide this from anyone, considering it won't be noticeable for a few months still. Unfortunately for me, I still have a tiny, lanky body so it might be more noticeable than I think. 

Once I get home, Viktor is sitting awake with Miri in his arms, she's crying. What happened to my girl?   
"Viktor?"  
"Yuuri! Look, Mi-May, it's dadd-- I mean, Mommy!"  
"Mama?" She says, suddenly better than she was.   
"Miri May! What's wrong baby-girl?" I say softly, going over to her and hugging her tight. She hugs me back and snuggles up to me. I'm confused about her behavior this morning, but Viktor tells me about how she woke up this morning.  
"She woke up crying for you, but you weren't here so I got her, and I tried to get her to eat breakfast, but she won't eat without you, I tried to get her to play, but without you. . .Nothing. I couldn't get her to calm down all morning because she just really wanted you. . ."  
"Aw, she did?" I smile, tearing up a little.   
"Yes, she did. When I asked her what was wrong she said you were gone."  
"Aww, Miri. . ." I kiss her head, she smiles. I hold her on my hip, and she yawns, getting comfy, laying her head on me.   
"Miracle May, it's your birthday. . .You know that?"  
She stares at me for a moment, then lays down again like she couldn't care less. Just after then, I heard people outside and suddenly the door opened to Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek. They're a little early, but of course they would be, Yurio loves May, but he still loves the rest of us as far as we're concerned. 

"Piggy, where is piglet?"  
"Yura. . ."  
"Um. . ." I hand her over to him, hoping she doesn't cry. She doesn't, she stays calm and quiet and happy because she loves Uncle Yurio. Viktor looks just as surprised as me.  
I adjust my glasses a little bit then let the other men sit down, Yuri still playing with May like she's his best friend, he bounces her on his knee a little, which makes her giggle and smile lots, which is good to see considering it's her birthday, and she's already woken up crying her eyes out today.  
"It's really great that she's taken to you, Yurio! She's not normally this good with other people. Except Pichit, Yuuri, Me. . . Chris. . ." Viktor tells Yuri.  
"So everyone?" Yuri says in reply.  
"No, of course not!" He says while smiling like a dork.   
"Whatever, shut up, old man."  
"Yura, you shouldn't teach May that."  
"Whatever! She won't learn it from me!"

A bit later me and Viktor let May eat some late breakfast, which is more like lunch at this point. Yuri, Otabek, Viktor, and I all have a conversation about something that happened in St. Petersburg last week.  
Glad we got out when we could, because now everyone is moving in and apparently there's been a few crimes happening in the area we lived. 

Worse things could happen if I don't tell Viktor, but as of now I don't have the courage to tell him. It'll just have to wait.


	7. These things you hide

[Viktor's P.O.V.]

 

This morning I wake up before Yuuri, for no apparent reason. I wanted to check on May, so I got out of bed. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat on the couch and watched some early morning t.v. An hour and a half later exactly, I hear Yuuri get up a sort of panicked manner, and I hear him run out of bed for something. I expect to see him, but instead I hear the toilet flush, which signals to me that something is wrong because he was puking. I get up and go upstairs, looking in the nursery for May, who is fine still, but then I go into mine and Yuuri's bedroom and see him sitting in bed, crying into his hands, so I rush over to him and hold him close.  
"V-Vitya, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, I was already awake. I heard you get up and I thought you were going to check on May but, you just. . .Got sick. . ."  
"I-I'm so sorry. . ." He mumbles.  
"Yuuri, is everything okay? Is something wrong?" I ask with genuine concern.  
"Viktor. . ." He starts "We should talk about something. . .Why I'm so sick right now. . ."  
"Y-Yes? What is it? Do you know?"  
"I'm sick because. . .Because. . .I'm. . ." He trails off a little.  
"You're what Yuuri?"  
"I'm tired, and dizzy. . .And I feel light headed. . ."

"Please, gently lay down. . .I'm worried about you!"  
I help him lay down and then I kiss his head, holding him closely.  
"Yuuri, I'm sorry. . .Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask, wondering.  
"N-no. . .I'm alright."  
"You don't look like it, dear. . ." I say in response.  
"Viktor, just let me rest!" He says, clearly agitated with me.  
"I'm. . .Sorry. . .I didn't know you were in such a bad mood. . ."  
"I am not! Jesus, Viktor just. . ." He sighs, rubbing his head softly. "Just. . .Please let me relax for a little bit? I'm sorry I snapped, it's just probably my. . .Um. . ."  
"Hormones? Because that's what it seems like." I mumble as I stand up and leave the room.

I hear Yuuri freak out slightly for about a minute, he goes through his drawer and it sounds like he's crying now, but I try to ignore it and go check on Miracle yet again. I close the door and pick her up carefully, because she's already awake because she hears Mom is upset. I try to get her to relax, but she whines, and soon starts crying.  
That is until I get her pacifier out and snuggle up to her in the rocking chair in her room, which makes her pass right back out. Sitting with her like this makes me sleepy, so I fall asleep with her in my arms, and I only wake up a few hours later because Yuuri is shaking me softly, the tear streaks on his face still. I sit up instantly and ask him what was wrong, then I remembered so I waved it off, then asked him if he'd been crying since the time I fell asleep. 

He had told me yes, he was crying still and that he was sorry, and we needed to talk possibly soon about things. But he did ask about practice soon and I told him not until we figured out what was going on with him. I had a feeling I knew, but I wasn't gonna talk to him about it, which would be the smart idea. . .

 

~

 

It's finally June, which means Yuuri and I can open up the house a little bit and take Miri outside because it's not that bad outside, even if it's only 18°C (or 64°F). May doesn't go out most of the time, only because it's too cold year round for her tiny little body to handle. Today seems like a good day to take her outside though, with a jacket of course. It's also the first day in months, maybe even years that Yuuri is off doing things all day alone, so it's just me and May for a while, until its time for her nap, then it'll just be me.  
I start off the morning by taking May outside to play a little bit, then by about 12:30 I decide it's nap time for May, which means I'll be alone for the next two to three hours. That's not that bad, I've actually got something I wanted to do for a while now, but never got to. . .Which was finish a book I started reading a while back. 

I bring May up to bed and get her dressed in sleepy clothes so she doesn't overheat too much in bed, then once I tuck her in, I go to my room and lay down for a while, completely forgetting what I was gonna do. I ended up passing out for a while, but a sudden dream woke me out of fear. I looked around, feeling anxious for once, and I sighed softly and rolled over to Yuuri's side of the bed, looking at his nightstand. I miss him. . . Lots.  
I look at the picture of us at our wedding that he keeps on the table and sigh. I look at the clock it reads 2:01 p.m. Damn, time is dragging on. . .Oh, but what's this? His drawer seems to be open a bit, and his glasses are obviously on him, so there's something else in there. . .But what is it?

I open the drawer a little bit more than it already is, and on the inside there are a few pictures of me he must've taken when I wasn't paying attention, but they aren't bad shots of me. There's also something else. . .  
I reached my hand a little further and I grabbed it, but there was more than one thing. I decided to look at the first thing I grabbed for now. Once I pulled it out, I saw a pregnancy test, and it was positive. My first thought is 'Oh, this is the one from Mi-May, right? The one he showed me? He's kept it this long? Ew. But anyway it's probably important to him, right?' I put it back, but as I shoved my hand a little further in, I grabbed something that felt similar, and once that was removed I saw another pregnancy test of the same brand, with the same plus on it. I sat confused as to where that could've come from, but then it hit me like a bag of rocks:  
These aren't from two years ago-- These are from two months ago.  
I thought I saw something like that in Yuuri's hand when he came home from the store, but I didn't say anything because I didn't get a good look and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me! 

I tried to call Yuuri but he didn't answer his cell. I got confused, and scared. But I was also excited on the inside, I can finally have a second child! We can have a son! And a playmate for May! Or maybe it'll be another girl? Either way! There's possibly a second baby coming soon, and after the finals--  
Oh God, the finals. . .What is Yuuri gonna do? Is that why he asked me to drop out? If that's it, then I agree, he definitely should! But wait, maybe it is old. I'm overreacting right now. And even so, he would've told me about it, right? Of course! I'm his husband, and coach! It's important to know! I don't have to worry about this. If he was, he would have told me! I know it! Otherwise, I'd be pretty upset with him, and I think it'd be obvious. With the way Yuuri always has weird mood swings, or sudden cravings for katsudon, He's always. . .waking up. . .puking every morning. . .  
Oh God.

As if there were a magical force listening to me, the phone rings,  
And it's the doctor.  
This better not be what I'm expecting.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is a call to let you know that Yuuri Katsuki has an appointment for Tuesday June second, he has an appointment for an ultrasound and a check up?"  
"What for?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"What does he have an ultrasound appointment for?"  
"He should be going into his second month as of June third. We just want to check on the growth of the baby."  
"Okay. Thank you." I tell the woman on the other end, before hanging up. I sit on the bed shaking.  
It's been proven, he's pregnant. 

And right now he's at practice for tomorrow's competition.


	8. Denial of Existance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who can/wants to do some art of this fic, go right ahead and please link me to it or send it to me somehow :'D I really wanna see who can do what with it  
> (My tumblr is tonight-we-are-victuurious (Welcome to the Trashbin) if ya'll wanna send me a message or something like that go right ahead!! I have to admit I haven't been very active on there, but I will check more often!)

[Viktor's P.O.V. Continued]

Yuuri Katsuki! I swear I have never been so mad at you!   
I storm into the skating rink where Yuuri is, and (while holding May) I call Yuuri over to me. He stops mid-skate and comes over to me.   
"Vitya! I'm so glad to see you. I've been lonely all day. . ." He says with that cute smile on his face, I can't be mad at him but. . .I can't let this go!  
"Oh, come on you aren't fooling me. You're never alone now, and I know you aren't! Get off the ice right this instant!"  
"Vitya. . .What's--"  
"You know! You know exactly what's up! Now take those skates off and come home with me, now!" I say, sounding as angry as I can. I sound more sad than anything, because I'd hate to be this way with Yuuri, especially since he's got a baby in him, but I'm more hurt than excited right now.   
"Okay, seriously Viktor, what the hell? You came here to yell at me over something I did?"  
"More like something you didn't do. Something that could put a life at risk. Or even kill someone!"  
"O-Oh God, Viktor you aren't suggesting that I've killed someone or something, right?"  
"Yuuri Katsuki! Ice. Off. Now! Right now!"  
"I think I deserve a good explanation."  
"I think I do too, but did I get one? No!"  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Is that why you asked me those things at dinner that night? Because of-- Yuuri! You know if you would've just told me I would've said yes!"  
"Viktor, what are you talking about?! Jesus Christ! Just tell me!"

"You're pregnant?" I say in a sort of questioning tone.  
"Viktor, no! I-I. . ." He says, shakily.  
"Don't lie to me! The doctor called this morning, you have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow! Before the damn competition!? What were you thinking Yuuri?! That you can just skate in this season and win gold by threatening the life of our second child?"  
"V-Vikt-or. . .No. . ." He starts to cry, I've yelled at him too much at this point. I feel bad, but I needed to get my point across to him, and now that I have, he's crying, and so is Mi-May.   
First I work on calming her down, then I work on calming him down. I help him off the ice and take his skates off, then pull him into a tight hug, whispering into his ear. He kisses me and tells me he's sorry, that he didn't mean to keep it from me, he just didn't want me to withdrawal him from his last competition, because after a second child he knew he couldn't get back on his feet.

"I just wanted to finish this year strong, and then take time off to be with you and our kids."  
"Yuuri, you could have just told me instead of lying to me. . ."  
"I know, but I thought you'd be mad at me if I told you, so. . .I lied. . ."  
"So when you got your headaches. . .And started puking every morning. . .It was because. . .You were pregnant?"  
"Yes. . .I'm sorry Viktor. But I'm not dropping from the competition. Not yet anyway."  
"You better be! Yuuri! Seriously, you're gonna get hurt!" I tell him worriedly.  
"Viktor, the finals are in two months."  
"You'll be four months pregnant by then! I can't let you do this to yourself. No way."  
"You won't stop me! Nothing will, it's my career, and I'm finishing it the right way!"  
"Yuuri. . ."  
"No, Viktor. No. I'm doing it my way." He takes May from me and sighs, rubbing her back. She's still crying a little bit, but Yuuri gets her to smile soon enough. I grab his hand, looking down at our feet, and he sighs softly.   
"Viktor. . .You know we can. . .Do. . .Things. . ."  
"What? That's a terrible idea. . .We can't do that when you're pregnant!"  
"Actually you can. . ."  
"And you're suggesting that we do?"  
"I'm suggesting we relieve some stress. Okay? That's what I want for us, I want as little stress as possible, I will not have a repeat of what happened three years ago. So yes, I would love to have sex. I would feel great having sex with you! I just want to not be stressed out!"  
"Well. . .What do we do with Miracle?"  
"We put her down for the night. Maybe watch t.v. for a while. then as soon as were sure she's asleep we can go to bed too."  
"But you just said--"  
"You know what I mean, Nikiforov."  
"Uh. . .Yeah." I look away, sighing. Yuuri just asked me to do that, wow! I'm so happy about our baby, and now Yuuri is asking to have sex? Amazing! But I don't know how I feel about it. . .

~

We sat at home for a while with Miri trying to calm her down, but we couldn't get her to relax because she was probably just tired and stressed, because me and Yuuri are. . .Well, tired and stressed.   
Once we got her to sleep, Yuuri held her because she was snuggled up so cute and he was so emotional he couldn't give her up just yet. I eventually took her to bed for Yuuri, who was pretty worn out already. I kiss Mi-May goodnight and then close her door, and return to my husband, who is not where I left him.  
Yet again, we play this game 'Where is my Katsudon King?'  
Bathroom? No. Not sick.   
Kitchen? Nope, no cravings.   
Maybe he's outside with Scruffy? Not a chance, I left scruffy in with May, just like he likes.   
What if there's a possibility he's just waiting in the bedroom for me.   
Nop-- Oh, wait yeah. He's there. And he's wearing. . .Lingerie? When and where did he get that?

Oh, I recognize that. It's the stuff Chris bought me a few years back. Yuuri must've found it. . .Oh great. I walk over to Yuuri, blushing deep red.  
"W-Where'd you find this? I thought I had it hidden. . ."  
"Nope, I found it still~!"  
"Y-You're gonna take it off right?"  
"Only if you do it first~!"  
I would honestly love to. And then promptly burn it.  
"Sure, I would love to."  
"And I promise I'll do a good job this time!"  
"Yuuri, really you don't have to--"  
"But I wanna be a good husband. I really do!"  
"When did you get so excited about sex?"  
"What are you talking about, you know me. I love to do that stuff with you, you're my husband."  
"Well yeah, but I didn't expect you to be so. . .Anxious about doing it when you're. . .You know?"  
"Carrying your child? Of course I am. But it's not gonna last long, so. . .Let's go~"  
"Right. . ." I crawl into bed and get on top of him, as usual. I kiss him and bite his lip, but it just doesn't feel the same. It feels wrong. I sit up and lay on my side of the bed, Yuuri gets on top of me and takes control now. He's seducing me and it works, but I don't feel right about it. I let it happen anyway, I rub his hips cause I can't keep my hands off him. He takes my clothes off, and he begs me to undress him. I listen to him and take his clothes off, and he takes all control away from me, much like I usually do for him. 

He pins down my arms, kisses me, and then he rides me, and it feels amazing, and it's making me moan loudly, so he kisses me some more to hush me. I kiss him back, tugging at his hair softly. I feel something dripping and I can't tell what it is at first, but then I realize it could be blood coming from his legs, so I freak out a little bit at first and pull Yuuri off me. He sighs and pouts, looking at the liquid coming from his legs. They look like they're bleeding, but it also looks like there's a bit of my bodily fluid mixed in there.   
Yuuri sighs, kissing my head and he sighs.   
"The doctor said not to worry, a bit of bleeding would be normal."  
"So you talked to him about this?" I ask, confused.   
"Well, sort of. More like he just mentioned that there might be a bit of blood. He called it spotting or something like that."  
"Okay, well maybe we shouldn't do. . .The dirty stuff right now."  
"Yeah, we got what we could've out of it."  
"And it's nice that we spent some time together and we understand what's going through your mind. . ."  
"What?"  
"You. . .Baby. . .Reasons you're sick and tired and. . . All that."  
"So this is just something in my head? It's not my hormones? Jesus you act like you don't know what happens during this whole process."  
"Yuuri, please don't get angry with me. . ."  
"No, Viktor! I get to be mad at you for this! You know what's going through my mind right now! Don't pretend that you don't!"  
"I meant since I finally found out about. . .That. . ."  
"You know 'that' is your child."  
"Why are you so angry with me over everything suddenly?"  
"It's called hormones Viktor!"

I don't like the way he's acting, but I try my damnedest to get him to feel something other than anger towards me. I talk to him about skating - He got mad because he didn't want to quit anytime soon, and I was gonna 'make' him after this season.   
I tried to mention Miri May - He got upset because she almost lost her life around this time in his last pregnancy.   
I even tried to ask if he wanted to take a shower or eat something cause maybe it was just that he was tense and needed to relax or something - He yelled 'I need to watch my weight and you aren't making this any easier than it should be Viktor!'   
So I gave up. I shook my head, sighed, and just walked out of the room to see my baby girl, who is standing in her crib, staring at me wide eyed.   
"Dad-dy!" She squeaks.  
"Ba-by!" I respond in the same tone as her.  
"Dad-dy!" She yells at me.  
"Mi-May, Daddy is right here, no need to scream, baby-girl." I say calmly.  
She reaches up to me and smiles, touching my face as I pick her up.   
"Mi-May, can daddy have a kiss?"  
She gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and it makes me feel better. I give her a gentle hug and ask her if she's okay, and all she says is 'Okay.' which means she's just fine. I bring her to Yuuri and see that he's crying in bed now, I tried to be as quiet as possible, but May had other ideas. 

She squealed as loud as she possibly could and whined until Yuuri paid attention to her and stopped crying. It almost never works, but since she got his attention now, and he's gone quiet, I assume he might fall for it this one time.

He stopped crying now, that's for sure, and I've handed May over to him, so he's slightly smiling, but not quite happy yet. I sit on the bed with them and sigh, putting my hand on Yuuri's thigh. I look him in the eyes, then kiss his cheek.   
"Yuuri, I'm sorry I upset you. I should've thought about what I was saying and doing. You look absolutely beautiful tonight too. I love you?"  
"Viktor, you don't have to apologize, just you being here is enough. . .I love you too Vitya. . ."  
"I love when you say my name like that. . .It usually means you're in a really good mood."  
"Or bad, but either way. . .I love you Vitya."

 

~

 

In the morning I woke up to find my baby girl laying on top of me, Yuuri standing beside my side of the bed, snapping pictures, I pick my head up, frowning.  
"Yuuri, what--"  
"Nono, Viktor, don't move, please. . . May is so comfy right there!" He giggles.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, curious as to why he's so giggly.  
"Pfft. . .Nothing, just. . .Taking a picture. . ." He says, still giggling.   
"You're putting it on Instagram aren't you?"  
He laughs a bit harder, nodding.  
"I'm so gonna use it as a profile picture!"  
"Yuuri!"  
"Viktor!" He says, mocking me almost.  
"Mi-May!" May says out of nowhere, I gasp and blush, knowing that she said the nickname I use for her all the time, and not to mention, she's awake now.   
"Miri, tell Mama how mean he's being!"  
"Turning her against me is not the answer!" He giggles.  
"Oh yes it is! Right now it is, anyway!" I answer, giggling myself.   
"Okay, Okay. I'll take May off you, just relax."  
I sit completely still and relax, letting Yuuri take Mi-May off me. I sit up and take her from Yuuri, snuggling her. She smiles at me and makes a cooing noise. I pat her back and kiss her head, then I adjust her so she's sitting on my lap. Yuuri takes another picture. I smile at him, he comes closer to me and puts a hand on my head. I let my hand move freely across my husband, but the first place it goes it right to his stomach. He blushes and looks at me curiously.

"Viktor?"  
"Yes, Yuuri?"  
"Are you upset that I got pregnant again?"  
"Not at all. It's my fault if anyone's, and if I'm going to be honest, I wanted May to have a baby brother or sister, so she wouldn't grow up lonely like I did. I've been hoping we could have another baby, but I also didn't want you to have to give up your career. I love you, so I gave up what I wanted so you could be happy. And I couldn't feel any better about that."  
"V-Viktor. . . You didn't have to! I'm not that important am I?"  
"Of course you are, Yuuri. You're my husband, and my husband is my number one priority, next to my children."  
"I'm glad you took the news better this time. . ."  
"Yuuri, you do realize I wasn't told the news, and I found out on my own, so I didn't take it very well, and we ended up fighting. . ."  
"Yeah, but this time I didn't think you were ditching me because I'm carrying your child."  
"True, but you also had no choice but to tell me the truth because I'd already known, when you were pregnant with May things got confusing, and you basically told me your career was done for. I got upset, but I also wanted you to have a better life, and our little baby girl too, so I found the best home for a family, and I got all that we needed for a new baby."  
"Viktor, you do realize you didn't have to? We could've just talked about it, and we could've saved some money?"  
"Yuuri, you know as well as I do that the other house was not a safe place to raise Miri-May. The press would be all over us and all our information and private things with May would have gotten out, and she'd be a bigger deal than she already is. And I would hate for our baby to be exposed to the world. I want her to grow up knowing her Daddies are going to go any length to protect her and her privacy. "  
"You're right, Viktor, but do you think it was the absolute best thing to do?"  
"Have you been regretting moving here?"  
"No, not exactly. . .I love this house. . ."  
"Then yes, I do think it was the absolute best thing to do."  
"Okay, as long as you believe that. I only want what's best for our family."  
"Oh I know. The front gate is a great way to make sure the press doesn't get to us. So now, our baby girl, and our other baby boy or girl that is slowly making it's way to us don't have to worry about being publicly exposed and used for people's entertainment or something."  
"Well, I'm glad you think that, because I'd hate to have to put them through that."  
"Yep. Oh, speaking of our children--"  
"Viktor. . .What happened."  
"Oh, nothing. Yurio needed me to help him with some stuff for tomorrow, so I won't be home. It'll just be you and May for a bit. It might take me some time to get home too, so you might be going to bed without me. . ."  
"I don't like that idea, but okay. I'll probably stay up until you get home." He says as he pushes up his glasses like the cute little nerd I married. 

 

~

 

The next morning, I'm up by about 5:40, and Yuuri is up at about 6:00 because he's feeling nauseous. I kiss his head and tell him to just eat something and relax for a while, then I tell him to take it easy today. He can just stay home and watch Mi-May.  
He tells me he had some plans for her today, which worries me only slightly. He then proceeded to tell me he was going to get her to take a bath, then he was going to pick up Pichit from his hotel, because he has some sort of thing in Moscow in the next few days, so Yuuri and Pichit were going to be hanging out with May all day while I was training Yurio for his next competition. Speaking of competitions: I have to convince Yuuri that skating right now is not a safe and healthy thing to do, and he should drop out of the competition. He's been refusing and the finals are in about two or three months, which means our baby will be about four or five months, and still coming. 

Me and Yuuri had a conversation about it, but we never finished it because Yuuri wanted to stay in the competition, and he got upset with me when I told him he couldn't skate if he was pregnant, but he told me he didn't wanna hear it, and if he wanted to finish this season, he 'damn well could.'   
He stresses me out too much sometimes. I just let it go then, because I shouldn't stress him out like that right now, or in fact ever. Yuuri means so much to me and I am determined to let this pregnancy go better than the first one! No more crying and fighting and loneliness, only smiles, cuddling, and togetherness.   
Now that I'm out with Yuri Plisetsky though, Yuuri might be a little anxious and upset. Hopefully Pichit can take care of that for me though.   
I'll have to wait and see how it plays through.


	9. Yuuri-lly Bad Day

[Yuuri's P.O.V.]

I'm not a very good dad, let me tell you. I never really got the hang of parenting, however Viktor got it right away and was a great father. He tells me I'm an amazing mother, but I still don't think I'm very good at this parenting thing.  
I'm left home alone today so I can get May bathed and take her to see Pichit. Me and Pichit didn't plan much of anything, but since he's in Moscow for something. . .He never specified what exactly it was. . . We planned to meet up, of course.  
I started the morning by bathing May, getting her in the tub wasn't a big deal, but getting her out was a bit of a challenge because she refused to get out, then she didn't want to put her clothes on, she wanted her pajamas, and then I couldn't brush her hair without her wiggling around, and I couldn't get her to take even a short nap, because she just wanted to be with me. If I'm going to be completely honest, that's sweet and cute, but I'm tired and cranky, so I don't find it as sweet at the moment.  
This morning, I also found that I haven't been keeping up with the laundry, and I'm stressed out enough about what I have to do today until noon, already. It's almost 10:00 now! I have to do the laundry, the dishes, get May up from her nap (which really hasn't happened), do a little dusting before Viktor's allergies act up, and then I have to get in the car with Miri, go get gas, then find the hotel that Pichit is at, waiting for me and May. 

If Viktor was here, and could see how stressed I am, he would be upset with me, and he would tell me I need to go back to bed for a while. I hate how he does that, but he always says it's for our own good, and I don't know what it means, but I'm sure he's referring to his spawn that is once again growing within my female parts. I tried to finish up all of the things I needed to, but they got a little delayed by the realization that I really am pregnant, and my baby is probably suffering inside me right now, so I should probably get some sleep or relax for a while, like Viktor said.  
I go to check on May, just to see how she's doing, and if she's even asleep yet. . .With my luck, she's probably not. And of course I'm right. Today just is not my day. I go pick her up, because she sees me, and what else is there to do besides pick up your own daughter? I kiss her, and tell her I love her, because I will no matter the circumstance, then I put her down and sigh, looking for what she should wear today. While I have my back turned, I hear her giggling, and scruffy is barking. I look and see what's going on and she's gotten herself full of dirt from the vase we had in the room. Now I need to get her cleaned up, and I'm tired just thinking about trying to re-bathe her, so I decide I'd just get a washcloth and wipe off the dirt. 

I take Miri to get cleaned again and I feel a sudden feeling of dread and depression spread over me, and I suddenly don't want to leave the house anymore. I decide the only way to calm my nerves is to talk to Viktor, but I know he's at practice, and the only reason he'd pick up if at all is because he's on his way home. I try to push through it, but I'm failing miserably, so I call Pichit for a little support.  
"Yuuri, I'm on my way! I'll take a taxi! You don't have to leave the house!"  
"Pichit, n-no, please don't. . ."  
"Too late, I'm already getting a taxi! You stay at home, got it?"  
"Pichit, please. . ."  
"Yuuri, I'm going because you need someone, and Viktor isn't home!"  
"Yes, but I have May, and I also have a car, which means I can come pick you up."  
"No, Yuuri. I'm already on my way, you just sit tight and relax!"  
"Okay, fine. . ."

I sigh and sit down, then take a look at a picture from a few years back, it's a picture of everyone, just after Viktor threw us a party for our fourth anniversary. Even Jean, Leo, and Guang Hong Ji are in the picture, we're all smiling, and little did any of us know, but Miri May was already growing inside me. I think back a few months, when we took a similar photo just after the beginning of the skating season this year. I didn't look then, but I could've been pregnant with the other child, but it's highly doubted since I had only found out a month ago.  
Of course Viktor knows now too, but I'm still stressed about that whole thing with finishing the season. I feel a sudden rush of anxiety again, and my-- well, what should be-- my ovaries are killing me. It hurts, and I want Viktor. I'm alone though, May is in her room, supposedly in her crib. I believed that until I started crying and heard her right next to me.

"Mama, why sad?"  
"Miracle May, how did you get out of bed?"  
"I climb, mama. . .What wrong?"  
"Come here, May. . ." I hold my arms out for her to come hug me, she waddles over to me quickly to kiss my cheek and hug me. I smile softly. She asks again, and I kiss her head.  
"I miss daddy, baby girl. . .And Mommy is in pain, and your baby brother or sister is hurting. . ."  
"I sowwy. . ." She hugs me around my waist, but her arms don't reach very far, and it makes me smile.  
"May, are you ready to be a big sister?"  
She squeaks and smiles, then looks at the door as she hears someone knock.  
I grab May and go to the door, opening it to Pichit. I smile softly and let him in. He look at me, gives me a hug, then he takes May and pats her head.  
"Hi Mimi, how are you sweet pea?" He says to her, leading me inside and sitting me down on the couch. 

"Yuuri, should I make you some tea? Coffee? Maybe get you some champagne?" He winks at me and then giggles. I sigh and shake my head.  
"No, no caffeine or alcohol for me, for a while. . ."  
"Hm? Yuuri. . .Are you suggesting--"  
"Yes. . . If you're thinking what I am. . .Yes. . ."  
"So May, she's gonna be--"  
"Yes. . ." I sigh. "She's gonna be a sister."  
"Oh Yuuri that's wonderful! I'm so excited! When is your due date?"  
"Um. . .Well, me and Viktor haven't seen our doctor yet, so I don't really even know how long he or she's been. . .In existence. . ."  
"Well you should go soon! So I guess Viktor knows, then huh? What's he think?"  
"He's not actually as mad as I thought. . .He wants to take me out of this season, but I think I can finish."  
"Sounds good, if you think you can without that being a huge problem, I believe in you Yuuri! So, do you want me to get you some water? You could probably use some sleep."  
"Pichit, I need to do laundry. . .And Miracle needs a nap. . .And I need to make dinner at four-thirty. . ."  
"You need to rest. And you also need to stress less. I'm gonna get you water and hopefully when I'm back you're going to be more relaxed, right?"  
"Yes, Pichit. . ."

 

~

 

Later that night, I went to bed without Viktor. May was already asleep, and Pichit had gone back to his hotel, and I was still awake, at 1:30 a.m. Thank you for the stress Viktor. . .  
At almost three in the morning, I hear the door unlock and I get scared, so I grab a hammer from the floor, from hanging up pictures and such recently. I walk quietly downstairs and I get touched, then pulled into a hug and I'm just about to swing the hammer when I realize it's a very Sleepy Viktor, who has Scruffy with him. I'd been wondering where he was, and I assumed Viktor was keeping him by his side, just because he didn't get to see me all day until now. I look at him and sigh, pouting. 

"Viktor! You scared the daylights out of me!"  
"I'm sorry. . ." He yawns, "I'm also sorry I'm late. Mm. . .You look so beautiful. . ."  
"I look tired and stressed. . ."  
"No, you're perfect. You're glowing, and beautiful, and I love you. . ."  
"What's up with you?"  
"I missed you, Yuuri. . ."  
"And you're really late! Are you drunk?!"  
"No, Yuuri, I'm tired. And I've missed you, so please. . .Let's go to bed. You need it, you're pregnant."  
"So what? There's practically nothing there yet!"  
"Then how come it's so obvious, and we can see it?"  
"W-what? No it isn't! Viktor! Are you saying I'm gaining weight again?!"  
"Stop yelling, relax. I'm saying you've started looking more. . .Filled out. Curvy. You actually look like you're. . .You know. . ."

"Pregnant? Knocked up because you can't control your urges?"  
"What is with this attitude? I've been gone all day, haven't you missed me?"  
"Viktor, I'm mad because you came home at three in the morning! Our baby girl has given me trouble all day with bathing, making messes, she wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat, and I am tired and stressed out, like a lot! So yes, I have an attitude, but I have a good reason for it!"  
"So you've had a really bad day, huh?"  
"Yes! I have!" I say, my voice shaking. I begin to cry as Viktor hugs me closely. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder, just wanting to be close to him. He picks me up and takes me to bed, where we both snuggle up and talk, which leads to kissing and making out, and soon enough I end up with my legs spread and Viktor between them yet again. Something about this pregnancy is definitely different than May's, but it doesn't seem all that bad to me to be honest. I like the fact that during this one, we've gotten a bit more experienced in what to do, and we aren't as afraid to continue our sex life for long. 

But that doesn't mean it's comfortable for either of us. It's like it's our first time, all over again, but every time we go ahead to do it, it's all new material to us.  
It's rather frustrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A.N: I know this chapter took waaaaaay too long to finish and for the little bit there is it almost doesn't seem worth it, but I do have this major wall in front of my writing and it's called Killing Stalking. I stayed up all night to read it one night and now I am waiting for Yoonbum and Sangwoo to come back and stop RUINING MY LIFE. Anyway, I am planning a fic of them (most likely going to be mostly them doing the sweet fuque, no babies, and maybe a bit of torture porn but I haven't decided yet. Leave me suggestions on any of my stories, and leave a suggestion for a title for my new K/S story coming up eventually, any questions don't be afraid to ask of course, and art and other stuff like that is fine (no copying my story through your own writing, please) and if anyone wants to Roleplay anything or talk and get to know me, I'm open to that, please share this story just like the first! I can't think of what else I wanted to say, but please don't be afraid to leave a comment or a suggestion on my account, I do take requests!! Thanks for the support of all my work, I appreciate it!]


	10. My Cheery Deary Boy (Fluffy/Smut Chapter?)

[Viktor's P.O.V.]

This morning I woke to the sound of Yuuri crying, and I sat right up, looking at him, worried. When he noticed I was awake, he asked if he had woke me. He technically did, but I wouldn't say that to him for anything.  
I wrapped my arms around him, holding him securely, kissing the back of his head. As I place gentle kisses on his soft black mass of hair, I lay us down, he's still in my arms. I begin to try to get an answer as to why he's so upset, but he refuses to tell me.  
"Yuuri, why aren't you telling me what's wrong? Every tear that falls hurts me. . ."  
"Vitya. . . What am I going to do about this season? What if the doctor tells me I can't skate ever again? What if I give up my career to just sit at home and never do anything again?"  
"But you have me, and you'll have our kids? Isn't that something to be proud of?"  
"Wouldn't you be upset that I've let my career get to that point? That I can never return? I mean, it would be pretty disappoint--"

I interrupt him with a sweet kiss, then I place some more on his face, then I grab his hands and hold them to my chest, I smile at him. He smiles back a little bit and leans his head on my chest, listening to the sound of my heart beating, an idea crosses my mind, and I begin to giggle to myself.  
"What's so funny, Vitya?"  
"Oh, nothing. . .Just. . .This!" I then proceed to tickle him and make him giggle, he tries to swat my hands away, but I keep tickling him, he laughs harder as I go on. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, I plant a kiss on his lips, smiling wide. When I peek down at him once I break the kiss, he's staring up at me in shock, like he's never kissed me before.  
I rub his cheek with my thumb, trying to get him to relax a little more, and he eventually just melts on my chest, snuggling up to me like he will never get this chance again.I nuzzle his head softly and kiss the top of his head gently. He looks up at me with an expression that shows just how happy he is right now, and then he asks me a question that seems strange for this time of night, especially because it's like 4:30 in the morning: "Vitya, can we take a bath? Together?"

It's not unusual for us to bathe or shower together, especially considering that he grew up in an onsen, but the time of night that we are awake, and the fact that he's so casual about it seems strange.  
"You do know what time it is right now, right Yuuri?"  
"Yeah, but. . .I wanna be with you, and a bath would be relaxing, right?"  
"You're right, but it's so. . .Late. . .Early. . . ? It's four in the morning."  
"Yeah, but Vitya. . . I'm so stressed lately, I could use cuddles in a nice warm bubble bath."  
"Well, when you say that. . .But, just a quick question?"  
"Yes, Viktor?"  
"We make an appointment when the doctor's office is open. So we can see the gender. . .?"  
"Well, we wanted to be surprised by Miri May, so what makes this one different?"  
"Well, I just really feel the need to know, Mi-May was always referred to as Katsu or Baby Nikisuki, and I don't wanna do that again. It would feel better to have a gender, right?"  
"I guess you're right, that sounds reasonable. Sure we can Viktor. . ."  
"Thank you Yuuri!" I give him a big hug and then get out of bed to draw a bath for us. I make it nice and warm, then I add some bubbles and call Yuuri.  
I promptly stripped just before he got into the room, and I smiled at him, just like the first time we met.

"The bath is ready, my wondrous Katsu-God."  
"Katsu-God. . .That's new. Thank you, also. I love you." He smiles, he hasn't got his glasses on still, so I'm surprised he hasn't walked into a wall yet! I step into the bath and hold his hand as he steps in as well, I kiss him and pull his hair softly, he moans into my mouth and I smirk and curl his hair around my fingers, which makes him moan again, but softer than before. I smile softly and kiss his neck, leaving little marks here and there, just so everyone knows he's been claimed by me, and only me, and that the child inside him is of my genetics, and is only there because of me. I bite his neck and he squeaks, then whimpers and moans softly into my ear. I smirk and sit down in the bubbles, pulling him with me. He continues on where I left off, kissing my chest and neck, running his hands down to my lower parts, groping and fondling me. I moan at his touch and I smile. Seeing as he is much less stressed out than earlier when I got home, I feel much happier that I know he's feeling better.

When we're done with our bath, Yuuri sits on the rug in the bathroom while I dry him off, rubbing the soft warm towel on his head, once I'm done drying him, I dry myself and then we both get ourselves dressed for the day. It's only about 5:30, which means we've spent an hour in the bath, and we still have time to kill. I look at Yuuri, who is dressed in one of my shirts, because he's always the most comfortable with my clothes on. He's got no pants, but he is wearing a pair of my boxers, but the shirt is long enough to cover most of that, so if Miri May gets out of her crib magically, she won't see anything she shouldn't see.  
Yuuri looks at me, who is actually in sweatpants and a t-shirt, then smiles wide.  
"Vitya, you know what we should do?"  
"What's that?" I ask, curious.  
"We should build a pillow fort!" He says in a bubbly way.  
What's gotten into him? This isn't normal, but I'm loving it!

~

We finished building our fort within a matter of minutes, and then we sat in it together, snuggling up to each other, and I got my laptop and we watched a movie together (well, some of it, most of the time our lips were locked together) until Yuuri fell asleep, and then I was left alone for a bit, that is until he woke up and told me he felt sick. I told him he should just relax a little while longer, and maybe try to get more sleep. He told me he was going to check on Miri first, just to make sure her and Scruffy were okay. I told him not to worry about it because I would take care of it, so I got up and out of the fort and went to our little (and literal) Miracle's room. She lies there sleeping still, but I know it's only a matter of time before she's finally awake. Scruffy is laying down, at the bottom of the crib, on the rug we kept in her room for whatever reason. Her room is already carpet, but I guess it has something to do with the 'Gay Guy Stereotype' that all gay men are just good at decorating. I shrugged it off a long time ago, because it's not only a nice rug, but the dog likes it, and prefers to sleep on it. 

Yuuri came into the room moments later and smiled at me, then he looked at May.  
"She takes after you, you know?"  
"What? What do you mean? Do I sleep like that?"  
"Well, yes, you do, but I meant she sleeps late like you usually do."  
"I got up early, and you went back to bed today though!" I say, whining jokingly.  
"I'm just saying, she takes after you like that." He says as he giggles softly.  
"Yuuri, you do realize it's also only like 6:00 a.m. right? She's gonna get up at any moment."  
"Yes Viktor, but normally babies sleep until like 5:00 or 5:30, she sleeps until 6:00, maybe 7:00 sometimes. She's literally a mini version of you. It's cute, really." He says with a happy smirk on his lips. He forgot his glasses again, but it's obvious he can see at least a little bit because he walks over to Miri May and picks her up gently. She whines in protest, but then soon snuggles up to her Mama, getting comfortable in his arms.

Maybe May will be a good sister, instead of the one Yuuri fears she will be. He thinks she's going to constantly tease and bother her baby brother or sister, and they'll never get along. I doubt that highly. In my imagination, May will be the kind of sister that is caring, and will do anything to help her brother or sister at any time. Of course she's going to tease them sometimes but it's no big deal anyway, because that's how siblings are with each other. Yuuri fears that they're constantly going to be screaming and crying and fighting, and he won't know how to deal with them. Miracle is a very calm little girl, so I don't see how Yuuri thinks May is going to be a troublesome sister.  
Just then, I hear May make a noise so I tilt my head and look at her, resting in Yuuri's arms. I watch her wake up and stare at me with her pretty crystal eyes. I always loved the little ring of brown around her eye, and the little black tips of her hair, because it's literally a mix of me and Yuuri in her genes.

~

Later in the day, me and Yuuri sit with May and Scruffy in our fort and snuggle up as a family, Yuuri kisses my cheek, and I continue to kiss softly at his face, head, neck, and shoulders. I hold his hand and he smiles, then he turns to me and sighs softly.  
"We have to call the doctor." He says quietly.  
"Yeah, we do. . .Don't we?" I respond, softly.  
I pull out my phone and sigh calling the doctor's office once again, to set up an appointment with our doctor.  
Once that's finished, I hold Yuuri close.  
"Appointment is tomorrow afternoon, at 1:30 p.m. Is that okay?"  
"Of course. Hey, Vitya?"  
"Yes, Yuuri?"  
"Can we go on a walk?"  
"Where to?"  
"I dunno, the park?"  
"I need you to put on your glasses then."  
"I can't find them, I'm blind. . ."  
I get up and go to his usual drawer and open it, grabbing his glasses and then returning to my love, then gently putting his glasses on his face.  
"Oh! Thank you Vitya! You're much clearer now! Thank you!" He kisses my cheek sweetly and then rubs my cheek with his hand.

I agree and take him to the park, we're walking along with May in her stroller and Scruffy at our side, Yuuri has his leash and I've got the baby. I was walking towards the park, holding Yuuri's hand, when suddenly my arm started going back, and when I looked, there Yuuri was, holding himself in pain. Something was wrong and I wanted to help, but I'm not too sure how.  
"Yuuri, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"J-Just. . .I'm in pain, Vitya. . .I can't move. . .I-It hurts. . ."  
I immediately go to hug him and then I instinctively pick him up and carry him, he pouts and whines because he's got the leash in his hand and I'm sure he's worried about May, but I can't tell, so I ask him. 

"Viktor, if you're holding me, how are you gonna walk May and Scruffy home? You can't just carry me the whole way. . ."  
"Of course I can! And I will! You're my husband, and you're so special, so I will of course carry you as far as I need to!"  
"Aw, Viktor!" He says, tearing up a little.  
I kiss his head and rub his back, then I carry him home bridal style while maintaining to walk with Miri and Scruffy. Once we get home, we sit in the cuddle fort and order Chinese food and watch more movies all night. 

~

When we get to the doctor's office, Yuuri and I sit in our room, waiting for the doctor, once he enters, we both greet him and sit quietly while he's searching for the baby growing in my love's womb, and he smiles softly and points at the screen.  
"This here, is your baby. It's big enough to be able to see the gender, and by the looks of it, it's a girl. Congrats."  
Me and Yuuri look at each other, smiling wide. We couldn't be more happy right now and I can tell Yuuri is excited. He kisses my cheek, and I kiss his, then we look at May and both giggle.  
"Yay! I can't believe Miracle May is gonna have a sister!" I say happily. "I'm so excited, I can't believe it! I never thought this would happen!"  
"It is happening, and it's gonna be soon. So we'd better get ready for it now." He tells me.  
"Yeah, we should. . .So lets do it real soon. Right after that competition."


	11. Walk with the Flowers

[Yuuri's P.O.V.]

This afternoon couldn't have gone better for me, and to think I'm gonna have another baby girl is exciting! I held Viktor's hand the entire way home and then once we get there, I snuggle Miri May and kiss her head. I spend some time with Viktor, and eventually I go to take a shower because I felt all gross and sweaty, and Viktor got to join me this time, so he can't complain about me ignoring him.  
May was in bed for the night and Viktor and I of course got to be with each other. I keep letting Viktor get inside of me, which is nice and all, but it's also probably not very safe. I tell him that I think we should wait a while before we continue this, but he tells me if we're stressed out it's probably the best thing to do. I agree with him and sigh, telling him if it comes to it, then we can.

Laying in bed, I touch Viktor's chest and smile, feeling happy for us both, but more myself than Viktor because I know I'm having a beautiful baby girl. It'll only be a matter of time before I can hold her close and snuggle her and Miracle. I smile at the thought, but then Viktor looks at me and sighs, almost in a sad way.  
"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" I ask in a sort of paranoid way.  
"It's gonna suck watching them grow up, and then we have to let them go."  
"Yeah, it will. But, think of it this way: We'll know we made a beautiful contribution to this world, and we put a little more beauty in it. Right?"  
"Yeah, something like that."

~

It only took Viktor three days to figure out what he wanted to do instead of help me practice. He wanted to go on a walk in the woods. So he drove May and I about four hours away to walk around and relax in the forest.  
To be honest, I didn't know there were forests in Russia. 

He put May on his shoulders because her little legs probably weren't going to make it more than half a mile, which is why I brought a little wagon for her to sit in.  
"Daddy?" May says quietly.  
"Yes, Mi-May?" Viktor answers softly.  
"Can we pick flowers?" She squeaks.  
"Of course we can, cutie." Viktor responds.  
"Just be careful, you two. Do you hear?" I tell them, warning Viktor.

They go off trail a little and pick some flowers, then once they come back, Viktor looks at me and smiles, then turns around and whispers to Miri, who giggles and nods quickly. He then begins to talk to her in Russian, which she understands from when she was a baby. She's three now, so everything in Russian that Viktor has taught her, she's probably learned more Russian than english, which is probably why I don't understand her half the time.  
But I guess I can't complain because My family and I have taught her some Japanese, which Viktor doesn't understand.  
Soon enough Viktor hands May something, and I only noice what it is when she shows me it and tells me to come closer.  
I kneel down and smile, she places the crown of flowers on my head and smiles brightly at me. I hug her tight and kiss her head. 

"Thank you, Miri-May. I love you, and this gift is beautiful."  
"You're welcome, Mama. I love you!" She says as she hugs me back.  
Viktor stands beside us and snaps a few pictures and smiles, then he picks up May and gives her a kiss, then he puts her down and holds her hand and we all continue to walk along the trail, and once May gets tired, so we let our baby girl sit in the wagon for a while, and once she starts falling asleep, we decide to drive home, so we start walking back. 

Upon arriving to the car, we see Miri is sleepy so we let her rest for a bit. I then look at Viktor and sigh softly.  
"Viktor. . ."  
"Yuuri. . ."  
"I'd hate to say it, but. . ."  
"No. Don't you dare."  
"Miracle May is getting a bit older, and taller. . ."  
"Yuuri, stop! I don't. . ."  
"I know you don't want to, but you're gonna need to. May is getting older, maybe it's time to get her a big girl bed. No more crib. And maybe we should redo her room a little?"  
"Yuuri. . .I. . .Spent so much time on that room. . ."  
"We don't need to change it any, but we need to get her a real bed, and some nice new bedroom stuff. For little girls."  
"But what about--"  
"The other? She won't mind dealing with her sister. We can even change the guest bedroom if we wanted t--"  
"Yes! Yes! We should! That sounds Amazing!"  
"Well, if you'd like to stop somewhere we can always get. . .Things I guess."  
"Well, that's up to you. But, May is sleepy right now so I say we wait a while longer."  
"This is necessary. She does need it soon, alright? So lets just. . .Do it within the next week. Please?"  
"Yuuri. . ." He whines.  
"For our baby girl. And the one on the way. . ."

He sighs, obviously being reluctant to give in. He stays quiet for a moment longer, then grasps my hand softly.  
"For our baby girl, and the one on the way." He squeezes my hand lightly and then brings it to his lips. I smile and rub his cheek with my hand.  
We continue to drive home, and once we get there, we let May sleep in our room while we sit in bed and look for things for a new nursery, and new stuff for May online. Once we get an idea of what we want the nursery to be like, we cuddle up to May and fall asleep. 

~

I awaken to the familiar sound of the phone ringing, and I get up and answer to the pouty child who Viktor and I both know and love.  
"Yes?" I answer sleepily.  
"What are you doing today?" I hear at the other end.  
"Shopping for new baby stuff and stuff for May."  
"Well, would you want some help?"  
"Yes, of course. That sounds amazing, I'll tell Viktor. Meet us at our house in two hours."  
"Alright. Fine, Otabek and I will be there in two hours or less."  
"See you then, Yuri."

It only takes a half hour or less for Yurio and Otabek to get to our house, and once Viktor hears a knock on the door, he loses it, just like Scruffy. As soon as he lets the dog out of the nursery, him and Viktor both run straight to the front door. Once Viktor opens it he smiles widely and tries to hug Yuri, but he walks right past and says his usual.  
"Old Man, don't touch me."  
"Oh but Yuri, I just want to hug you!"  
"Yeah, you can touch me when I'm dead."  
Stunned silence.  
"Yuuri, where are you?" Viktor will say quietly.  
I walk to him, hug him and kiss his head, he pouts. I sigh, then take his hand and leave to go get May, and he smiles at her and hugs her close, she whines softly because she's just gotten up, and Viktor holds her close and brushes her hair out of her face, then looks between her and me. 

"What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong, Viktor?"  
"No, but every day she looks a little more like you. . ."  
"What? How?"  
"She just does, Yuuri! You're both very beautiful."  
"Pfft. And you're both disgusting."  
"Yura, be nice."  
"Beka, don't tell me what to do."  
"I'd assume you'd like May, then?" I ask.  
"What do you think, Piggy?" Yurio responds.  
"Of course you do, she's right here!" Viktor adds.  
"Momma. . .Sleepy. . ." May mumbles with a soft yawn.  
"I know May. Daddy is gonna hand you over to Uncle Yura." I tell her gently.

I walk back downstairs, telling everyone to follow me. I go into the kitchen and put some tea on, and then we all sit down. We begin a conversation, and though it starts slow, it picks up, and everyone slowly contributes.  
"So what is this I hear about you and Otabek planning on a marriage?"  
"None of your business old man. Stay out of it!"  
"Yura and I plan to get married in a year or so, if that is alright with you."  
"Of course it is, Viktor and I wouldn't have a problem with that, we've been waiting for quite some time, actually."  
We continue on like this for a few minutes, but then Yurio brings up a new topic, like he's trying to get back at Viktor for knowing something he shouldn't.

"And what is this that I've heard about you, Piggy?! Huh?!"  
"What do you mean, Yuri?" I say nervously, I push my glasses up a bit and Viktor looks at me with innocent eyes, like he can see the fear in my soul.  
"Don't act so nervous. I know what you've done. I know what you've made." He says, sounding angry as always.  
"What are you talking about? I'm severely confused. . ." I say, almost getting interrupted by Yuri again.  
"You let the old man knock you up again! You're the only worthy competition and you let him ruin that!"  
"Yuri, please calm down, I didn't mean for this to happen, I actually didn't want it to, I don't want another baby, so please, just. . ."  
"No! If you don't skate this year, and you give up your career, then what's the point of even going to the finals?!"  
"Yura. You're getting out of hand. Relax." Otabek finally chimed in.  
"It's not even believable!" He says, rather loudly.  
"What is?" Viktor asks, obviously lost in the conversation.  
"He isn't pregnant again, there's no way!"  
"Yura, be good. There's no need to be like this. . ." Otabek once again says.  
"I want proof!" He shouts.  
"You're acting crazy!" I tell him.  
"I said I want proof!" He tells me, yet again. 

I guess I should feel happy about him asking for proof, because it shows he's worried about me, but I'm not going to give it to him. I don't think it's something I should need to do, and I'm sure Viktor would agree. There's no reason I need to parade around showing everyone proof that I am carrying Viktor's baby inside me, for the second time in my life. If anyone should be shocked, it should be our fans, and my family, who still don't know.  
Even so, no one should really be surprised because it isn't a first. This isn't like losing your virginity, it doesn't usually happen just once, and to know I'm having a beautiful baby girl makes me happy, and everyone has their opinions, but no one should be angry or upset. 

I take my beautiful daughter, kiss my lovely husband, and take her to her room, where I sit with her and play. I hear Viktor walk upstairs with Yuri and Otabek, they open the door to the nursery and Miri-May runs to him because it's Daddy, and Daddy is everything. I sigh and don't look up at them, but Viktor puts a finger on my chin and pulls my head up, so that I'm looking him in the face.  
"Yuuri. . ." Viktor says quietly.  
"Viktor. . ." I mumble.  
"Are you upset at us?"  
"I shouldn't have to give proof of something so. . .Pointless."  
"What do you mean pointless? It isn't pointless, it's sweet. . ."  
"I don't want to show it off, I'm scared. . .I want to protect her. . .Not show her off. . .I already did that for May. . .And I feel awful. . ."  
"But we're safe, okay? May is safe, there's nothing to worry about, Yuuri. . ."

I look at him in the eyes, I bite my lip, trying to hold back the tears I know are about to come. Viktor makes a pouty face and sighs, then pulls me into a hug, then whispers into my ear gently, trying to calm me down.  
He pushes my glasses up and wipes away my tears. Yuri and Otabek are standing quietly off to the side. Once May whines or tries to leave the room, Yurio picks her up. I look up at them and sigh, feeling bad about how I've acted now. I'm acting ridiculous, and I have no idea why! Or do I?  
"Yuuri, its your hormones. Okay? Just relax, try and take control of your emotions."  
I nod and sigh softly, I take a few deep breaths and then I stand, feeling better. As soon as I think I'm okay, I feel a pain in my stomach, and I grab Viktor's hand tight. He looks at me nervous.

"You aren't in labor, are you?"  
"Jesus, Viktor. . .No! I'm not even. . .four months. . ." I say, feeling increasingly tired. I sit in the rocking chair and May squirms out of Yuri's arms and runs to me.  
"Momma! What's wrong?"  
I groan and sigh, then pick her up.  
"Nothing, babygirl. I'm fine. I promise." I say, forcing a smile through the pain.  
"Maybe its time we go see Dr. Salkov again. I don't think this is something we can just wait out. Yuri and Beka can stay here with May. She's about due for her nap anyway." Viktor says quietly.  
"What about all that stuff we wanted to do for her?"  
"May? It'll have to wait. We can't leave this alone, I'm worried, Yuuri!"  
"B-But Viktor. . ."  
"No. No option. You are coming. Now."

~

Of course he kept his word, and now I was at the doctor, letting him see what's going on. I didn't believe what happened at first, but he told me he wouldn't be sure still for another two weeks, and that we had to come back then.  
But the only problem is:

I have the finals by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearly sorry my friends for the long obnoxious wait!! But I am back for now! So anyway, for updates find my Instagram specially for my updates!! (Tonight.we.are.victuurious)


	12. Just a message, I'm sorry for delays

So I have started back in school recently, I am in my Junior year of high-school, and unfortunately I am still severely blocked on the writing side of things, so I have been taking a break from writing, I am very sorry to those of my readers who have been waiting patiently for a new chapter, but I am going to try my absolute best to get a new chapter out as soon as I can, but it would help a lot if I could get suggestions of what might happen in different chapters because I am just shoving random ideas into this new chapter and I don't feel like it's as good as it could be, part of it is rather good, but that is from when I was in New York and after Kinky Boots, and I had been in the car for like 18 hours and I was bored so I wrote some ideas, and now I have a new idea, and it will be to write alternate parts of my stories and put that into a whole new story thing, and you all can ask to see some of the chapters in Volume 1 AND 2 which means you need to be specific to which book, chapter, and if you even want to see it in someone else's point of view. 

Otherwise, I am dearly sorry but the continuation of this Fic cannot go on without ideas and new chapters and I'd hate to say it but there is going to have to be a bit longer of a hiatus, in the meantime please enjoy other people's fics and I hope you're all waiting for my story still and I hope when I next post I will get lots of comments and more readers, but I just can't do it right now with the way my head is just walled off from my creativity.   
Anyway! Please please P L E A S E send me ideas and suggestions because that kind of thing helps.

And again, my Instagram specifically for updates is tonight.we.are.victuurious if you'd like immediate updates for this story, there's also updates for my other stories, and I would love to also get DMs and suggestions there, so just please bare (bear? I don't know right now. . .) with me, I will put the newest chapter out as soon I can, I am making it a longer chapter because I feel bad for not having anything for my readers in months and I didn't think this would happen, but it did and I can't live with not telling you all what's been happening.

No I am not ending the story where I left it, and no I'm not planning on giving up on this fandom just yet, but to be completely honest this entire story is my whole life's work (And one that I'm not really ashamed of for once, my writing used to be super cringe--) and I would love to do a Volume 3 if I could, but I don't think it can go on after this book, but I will be writing more stories, and one I am also working on (pfft, more like letting it sit there because block but you know how it is. . .) but it isn't my normal stuff, it is actually original, with my own characters and everything so if I could also just get past this writer's block you will have so much more to read rather than just one of my stories. 

Thanks for understanding and waiting, I hope to write again soon.  
Send suggestions/ideas 

 

\- K.Ken


	13. Least Expected (AKA: The "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN" chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY SO, SLIGHT HIATUS AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED IN SOOOOOO FuCKING LONG BUT MY ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT I POSTED A FEW DAYS AGO OF COURSE TO SAY BASICALLY THAT I WAS STUCK, SO NOW I HAVE DECIDED TO END THIS CHAPTER HERE, AND THEN NEXT CHAPTER CAN BE STARTED AND HOPEFULLY FINISHED SOON ENOUGH BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BLOCKED WITH WRITING BECAUSE I WENT ON VACATION TO NEW YORK THIS SUMMER TO SEE BRENDON URIE IN KINKY BOOTS AND IT WAS AMAZING BUT OTHERWISE I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE AND I AM S O S O S O SORRY TO YOU ALL THAT HAVE BEEN WAITING, HERE IS THE MESSAGE ON MY AO3   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968051/chapters/27063954   
> AND I WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU WOULD ALL READ IT BECAUSE IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, SO THANKS FOR WAITING AND HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER WHILE i WRITE A NEW ONE   
> LOVE Y'ALL GTG WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!1!!!1!!!!!111!1!1!!!!

[Viktor's P.O.V]

Right after me and Yuuri left the doctor, he was quiet. He was afraid of what the doctor had just said. That this is the reason why he has to leave his career behind, but that isn't what made me so angry and hurt. He not only said that it was ruining his career, but it's all our faults for knowing something like this could happen, and we both 'knew' this would happen, and we did nothing to prevent it. It hurt to hear him say that, but it made sense to me. I still tried to be as close as I can to Yuuri, but he of course tries to push me away because he's mad. I feel like this sort of thing happens more often than not, and I don't like it. But then I get the sudden idea that maybe a short vacation could be used. Yuuri is almost four months pregnant, which means practicing has gotten harder for him, but he's still saying he's going to finish at the G.P.F. this year.   
Maybe if I just take him on a really nice vacation, he'll just forget about that silliness and we can just move on with our lives. I think we will go to Italy! And we can drive a little bit to get to the Belarus Airport. It would be an eight hour drive from here to there, but at least it'll be worth it, and if Yuuri really wants to we can go sightseeing. I have the severe feeling that this drive is going to be pure hell for Yuuri and I, and even May probably. I don't like the idea of making my family suffer, but dear God, do we need this badly.

Unfortunately, our drive didn't go according to plan, and we got into a slight fight. And to start it all off, it was silent. And then Yuuri sits with his legs crossed and his arms folded, as he is obviously still very upset with me. I'm driving slightly faster than I should be, so I peek over at him.   
"Yuuri, please put your leg down."  
"Viktor. . ."  
"Yes. . . ?"  
"Stop talking."  
"Yuuri. . ."  
"Viktor." He says in a sort of warning tone.   
I sigh then look at him, feeling slightly more angry. He still hasn't put his leg down, and it makes me feel ignored. I don't want him hurt! With every car that passes me, I get slightly more irritated and I tighten my hold of the wheel and my foot presses down on the gas a little more, I don't even realize it.

"I don't want you hurt, you know?"  
"Stop. Talking."  
"Why are you so angry at me?"  
"Slow down."  
"Yuuri Katsuki. Answer my question."  
"Viktor Nikiforov. Slow down. And stop talking."  
I go quiet for about a minute, then I look back over at him.  
"Put your leg down. You aren't safe, you're putting you and them at risk, dammit."  
I've finally pushed him, and he snapped.

"Maybe the most important things in this car shouldn't be here! They shouldn't be alive! So what if I'm trying to fix that?!"  
I stay quiet and stare at him in awe, my eyes watering.  
"Y-Yuuri. . ."  
"And I don't mean you, or May. I mean me, and what I'm carrying."  
"I am aware. Do you know how much that hurts to hear you say that?"  
"Well sometimes we hear things that hurt us, but it's usually the truth that hurts more than anything."

"So what? I'm taking you on a short Vacation to make you feel better, but in the meantime, you're going to make me feel like crap? Yuuri, I want to tell you something right now, and whether you want to hear it or not I'm going to say it: I love you. More than anything in the world. I couldn't physically live without you. Those first twenty-seven years without you we're dark, and depressing and worthless. When we met at the banquet. . .Everything changed for me. And you didn't have a clue. Once I came to your parents onsen, you were almost as scared as you were when May was born, if not, more. And to hear you say your vows, and promise me to love me, even when you hate me. . .I couldn't breathe. I was so elated. But now, hearing you say what you've said. . .It makes me wonder if all that you said was real. . . Do you really love me? Did you really want a child? Did you really want to move to Russia? And another thing," I continue gently. "If you didn't want another baby, why did you tell me instead of just terminating the pregnancy? Was it out of fear? Depression? Anger? Happiness? Yuuri, I hope you know. . .After Miracle May was born, I couldn't help but want another baby. I repressed those feelings because of you, because I loved you and respected how you felt. And now that we have another coming soon, you act like it's hell. You blame me. You hate them, and me for this. But it's not their fault, its ours. And they deserve a loving, caring family to be with them, don't you think? Even May is happy about becoming an older sister. So why is this such a big deal to you?"

He's sitting quietly, looking out the window, crying. I sigh, and take his hand, he pulls away and shakes his head. He has finally put his leg down like I'd asked. May is sitting quietly in the back, she was asleep, but it's possible that when me and Yuuri were yelling at each other she woke up. She still remains quiet, as if she didn't want to interrupt us. I put a hand on Yuuri's thigh, trying to comfort him. He sighs softly, then shakes his head again.

"I don't know. . .Maybe it's because of my career. . .Maybe I was scared. . .Maybe I knew deep down you really did want a baby. And I did too. But now. . .Now I just feel like you can leave me at the airport, and I will fly back home, alone. I think it would be best if I pack some things. . .And then we take a break for a short time."

I swear I could hear my heart shatter at that point, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I stare at him in awe, my foot pushing down the acceleration as my eyes widened and my lungs practically collapsed.  
"This. . .this is usually a sign that a couple is going to soon be. . ." I choke on the word, because I don't want it to happen. I keep my eyes on Yuuri, and he looks at me, then at the windshield.   
Everything happens in slow motion for me, but I don't know what's going on.

First I saw Yuuri look at me, then he looked away, and his eyes got slightly wide, then I blinked and suddenly Yuuri's head was laying on the dashboard, his glasses cracked and his face bloodied, I feel myself shaking, but I didn't move. Everything seemed muffled until I heard Miri-May screaming in the back, I quickly turn to her and I gasp for air. I take off my seat belt and turn around and grab her as I call Yuuri's name. He doesn't respond to me, and I laugh for no apparent reason. Our current situation doesn't call for laughter.

I hold May's head to my chest and put my hand over her head to protect her from the glass that was about to fall.   
I kick the front window out and carry her out of the car, and as soon as we get out, it's almost impossible to breathe. I then notice on Yuuri's side that there was a tree, and the engine was smoking badly. He couldn't move because his legs would've been trapped, and most likely crushed. I put Miri down and kiss her head softly.

"Mi-May, stay right here, okay, pull your shirt up to your face so you can breathe, I have to go get Mommy, okay? S-stay here!" I say shakily as I begin to cry.   
I crawl back into the car from the front window and I shake Yuuri softly.  
"Y-Yuu-- Yuur--" I whine, not able to finish his name. He's breathing softly, I can hear it, it might not be enough to keep the babies alive, unfortunately. I grab him under the shoulders and try to lift him out, but sadly for me, he was stuck, and I tried all I could to get him out. We were in the middle of nowhere, it would take hours before anyone came for us, if at all.  
I panic as I hear May whine and call for me, so I grab Yuuri, sobbing, and pull him out forcibly. I drag him out of the car next, and then I feel for his pulse, and it's barely there. He's probably in shock, and might end up getting worse if he didn't get help. He's lost blood from his right leg, which is deeply cut, and his head, which was hit with glass. I cried on him and tried to do CPR as best as I could, but I was still shaking, and I remembered the last thing he said to me.

After that, I just couldn't move. I stopped.  
And I granted his wish, and let him go. . .

~

"Viktor?!" I hear in an echoey like tone.   
I look up and suddenly I'm in the car again, and Yuuri is to my right, perfectly fine.   
"Viktor, is everything okay? I-I'm sorry I said stop talking. . .I'm just really stressed out today. . .With that. . .News and all. Do you think we should switch driving? You just. . .Stopped everything, except the car. . .I'd prefer if you didn't do that with the kids on board. . ."  
"Uh. . .Yeah. . .Um. . ."  
"What's wrong?" He says as his coffee colored eyes sparkle.   
"I don't think I should tell you. . .Luckily I stayed on the road."  
"And no one is around." He mumbles.  
"Yeah, true. . .I'm sorry. I worried you, didn't I?"  
"Yes, you did. But, if you pull over we can switch."  
"Yuuri, I want to tell you something. Before I never get the chance again."  
"O-Okay, you're worrying me more, right now. . ."  
I slowly pull to the side of the road, then look him in the eyes.   
"Yuuri, I want to tell you something right now, and whether you want to hear it or not I'm going to say it. I love you. More than anything in the world. I couldn't physically live without you."

"Viktor. . ." he interrupts, his voice shaking.  
"--Those first twenty-seven years without you we're dark, and depressing and worthless." I continue, remembering what I said when I spaced out.  
"When we met at the banquet. . .Everything changed for me. And you didn't have a clue. Once I came to your parents onsen, you were almost as scared as you were when May was born, if not, more. And to hear you say your vows, and promise me to love me, even when you hate me. . .I couldn't breathe. I was so elated."

I see him let a few tears fall, and he smiles a bit.   
"Viktor?"  
"Y-Yuuri. . ."  
"Stop talking." He says as he kisses me softly, holding my hand. I felt my heart pounding, my eyes watered and I rubbed his hand in gentle circles with my thumb.   
"Yuuri, I never want to spend a single day without you in my life. . .I fear that I'll hurt and I'll become weak without you. . .I don't want that! I love you!"  
"I love you too Viktor. Now hop on out and let me get to driving, or else we won't ever get there. Right?"  
I nod in agreement, then he looks back at Mi-May, who is sleeping happily, or at least it seems like it. I get out of the car and switch sides with Yuuri, but before anything, I grab his arm, pull him close and kiss him like I've never kissed anyone before. Then I put my hands on his little baby bump, and I look him in the eyes.

"You, Yuuri, are the most amazing person I've ever met. And you, my love, will be an excellent mother. . . Again. And when it comes time to do finals. . ." I sigh, then continue, "I'll be cheering you on more than anyone out there."  
"Vitya, stop it, you're gonna make me cry, and then I can't drive!" He says with a sweet smile on his lips and tears forming in his eyes.   
And for once, these tears aren't sad! They're happy!

~

Once we are on the plane and situated, Yuuri holds May close because she's terrified for some reason, probably the height? I'm not really sure, but at least we're almost to Italy by now! Right?  
Yuuri told me just before the plane boarded, Yuri called him and said Otabek was sick, so he's taking care of him and Scruffy! Which means he probably wants to be paid for being a good little boy! Its great to hear from Yuri so often, it's almost as if he actually cares! Wow!

Today me and Yuuri get to relax and take things easy, which is great for Yuuri because he's been absolutely stressed lately! Maybe he needs more time with me? Or maybe with May! Or he just needs comfort in knowing someone is there for him! Oh, I also might mention now, what happened at the doctors office when we went to go see what the pain in Yuuri's side was, which we believed was our baby girl. Yuuri said that all the sex we had was what caused that to happen, but I don't think it was. He's probably hormonally irritated with the situation, so he wants to say it out loud to the world. I do notice Yuuri is extra cranky this time around, but. . .He's also very emotional without the hormones added. Which I think is pretty bad considering he cries at least three times a day, if not at least every other hour. Speaking of, he looks like he wants to cry because May is still upset, and he's probably exhausted from the drive. I felt bad and asked if he wanted to switch back after a while, but he told me he had it handled and I didn't have to worry. I shrugged and let him continue.

I take Miri May from him and smile brightly to make him feel better, but he starts crying quietly, so I hold his hand and pull him close, I let his head rest on my shoulder, and I kiss his head softly, and whisper sweet things into his ear. May tangles her hands in his hair, like she's trying to comfort him as well, and it makes him smile and giggle a little. He pushes his glasses up then sits with his hands on his stomach, feeling what looks like the baby moving around or kicking. I smile and kiss Yuuri's head again.  
"Do you feel them?"  
"I feel them shifting and kicking, yes."  
"Does that make you happy?"  
"Of course, it means they're thriving, and surviving."  
"Yes, I suppose it does. That's a good thing."  
"Yeah, it is. It means our family is growing, and that means we're doing good here."

"It does, doesn't it?"   
"Viktor?"  
"Yes Yuuri?"  
"This is going to be a long year, isn't it?"  
"Probably, dear. Sorry to say, but at least we have some things to look forward to, right? A new face to love, and maybe a few more seasons?"  
"Viktor, you know that won't be possible, not with two kids, a dog, and Yuri to look after."  
"Yuuri, Yurio is almost of age to drink, in fact, I'm pretty sure he is. He can take care of himself, and so can Beka, plus he's not really our son so we shouldn't have to worry. We're just really good parent type friends! And Scruffy is a good boy, and I'm sure May and Yuri would love to stay and watch him while we're off doing who knows what with each other, including me coaching you."  
"You're right. . .I Just get so. . .Protective of him, you know?"  
"Oh, so you love him more than me~?"  
"I didn't say that Viktor. I'm saying, I care about him, deeply. But you, I love very much."  
I kiss the top of his head, smiling. He looks at me with a cute little grin, which makes me giggle quietly. May looks up at us because we've gone quiet and she doesn't like when we suddenly get all quiet. I stroke her hair like I usually do to Yuuri and she makes a happy noise and then continues to watch us carefully. Yuuri kisses her head and then nuzzles her head. We then stay quiet and fall asleep together on the plane, and once we've landed we get out of the airport and then take a taxi to our lovely hotel, then we spend the rest of the night relaxing with May, who only wants to play with her toys right now. 

At Miri-May's bedtime, I told her it was time to get in bed with Daddy and Mommy, but he sorta got upset at us, but I was 'firm' like Yuuri and I have talked about in the past, and she whined but snuggled up to me and almost immediately passed out. I smiled and sat in bed with Yuuri and laid her down between the two of us, Yuuri had the t.v. on quietly and he's flipping through channels, until he suddenly freezes up and I look over at him and I guess he felt something because his hands are on his stomach and he's looking worriedly down at what seems to be our little wiggle worm in there. I see what he sees and I smile really big, almost like a dork. He doesn't look up at me, or anywhere but at the specific spot he's been looking at for the last five minutes. I lean over and pull his shirt up just a little bit, enough to see where the baby had it's hand resting and I kiss it, and it twitches softly. Yuuri gasps, then looks at me worried, but I just smile at him then I get real close and kiss him deeply. He whimpers softly and purrs on my lips, spreading a warm feeling on my body, the hair on my neck standing up with a static feeling. The feeling of his soft lips and the warmth of our baby inside of him. I was amazed with the initial kiss, but as it went on it became normal again, but I still just felt so amazing in that moment, as if it would never happen again. It was like a drug and I needed it again, right now. I couldn't help but feel the electricity flowing through my whole body, especially my face and lips.   
All I have to say is--

Wow, what a man~!

My love has definitely got something in his brain, I smiled softly, acting as calm as I could. He looked at me surprised, like he can see it in my eyes.   
"Vitya, are you okay? You seem. . .Really distracted by that?"  
"That was amazing, Yuuri!"  
"Oh. . .It. . .It was? O-okay!" He blushes.

I take his hand in mine and we decide to go to bed, and by the time we wake up in the morning May is awake and humming softly trying to keep herself busy waiting for us. I smile at her and laugh a little bit at the way she just sits and waits. She knows by now that we don't like when she leaves bed on her own, but Yuuri says she's gonna have to get used to it eventually.  
Yeah, eventually, but not today.   
I stroke her hair softly and kiss her forehead.   
"Good Morning May, how long have you been awake?"  
"Not long, Papa. . ."  
"Okay. Well, should we wake Mommy?"  
"Yes!" She squeaks excitedly.  
"I'm already awake. . ." Yuuri says sleepily from behind closed eyes.   
"Oh! Mommy is already Awake!" She gasps.  
I knew that, but I was so sure May would jump on him. It would have been pretty funny.

 

~

 

Today, we planned to go see around Venice and a few other cities nearby, which would be nice, if it weren't for all the walking for little Mi-May. Yuuri is quite tired too, so maybe spending a week is a bit long, but at the same time, it almost seems perfect. We go on some boats and we go to restaurants and check out some stores and then after all that we go back to the hotel, and everyday there's something new we do for fun the entire day. By the time the week is over we felt tired and sore, but Italy was totally worth it. 

Those were Yuuri's exact words-- 'totally worth it'   
So all the fighting, and the being angry with each other and the long tiresome plane ride and everything else in between then and now seems to have been actually-- and strangely-- enjoyable.  
Now all we have to do is get back home and get Yuuri some practice and then it's off to the G.P.F. to see my beautiful husband win gold yet again!  
I didn't want him to finish at first, but now that we've had time to practice and relax, I think I'm ready for this, and I'm sure he is too.   
Now that I think of it, I haven't really been around that often to watch him do his routine, but I'm sure that in the next two weeks or less he will practice it and get better under my direction.   
He's been asking me when I can possibly help him, but I've been denying him an answer because I thought if i never helped him he wouldn't continue to practice, then he would stay mad at me probably for a long period of time, and soon enough he would get over it because then we would have our happy, weird, and slightly awkward family, so he can't be angry, or stay mad or upset at me for too long.

Unfortunately for me Yuuri is feeling sick and he's been in pain the last few days, and he's been saying stuff about how he feels like he's going to be sick, and now that I think of it he has been throwing up more often again, which isn't normal for where he's at in the pregnancy.   
Fortunately for us, when we last saw the doctor everything seemed to be okay as far as we could tell, so there shouldn't be anything too bad going on with Yuuri, but I guess we're gonna have to wait and see because the appointment we made for Yuuri next week. 

I guess we're gonna have to wait and see what happens, and then we're gonna have to see what the doctors say about Yuuri continuing his career, or possible similar options. I hope we don't have to hear any bad news or anything, but I'm not certain it won't come to that and that worries me.


	14. Grand Prix Final! (Or Grand Prix Fail?) [Part 1 Of the Grand Prix Finals]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A H H H H H H SO MUCH STUFF HAS HAPPENED AND I FORGOT ABOUT WRITING!!!!111!!!! SO HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER, I AM SO SEASONED AT MYSELF FOR NOT WRITING   
> ANYWAY, THIS SHOULD BE POSTED ON MY INSTAGRAM (tonight.we.are.victuurious) ALREADY AND JUST  
> H N G I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT SUPPORT ME I'M SUCH A FRAZZLED LITTLE BEAN, FORGIVE ME.
> 
> KEEP MY INSTAGRAM HOPPING PLEASE, I APRICIATE IT, LEAVE SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE, BUT LIKE  
> YEAH, IF YOU THINK I NEED TO MAKE A NEW PAGE ON FB, OR SOMEWHERE ELSE, LET ME KNOW, I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD EVENTUALLY LIKE A FACE REVEAL, OR YOU MIGHT HAVE OTHER STORY IDEAS FOR ME  
> LIKE PLS TELL BC I NEED, I WANT, I LOVE THOSE  
> THANKS TO MY READERS AND SUPPORTERS, MY ORIGINAL FIC ON WATTPAD HAS OVER 1K VIEWS AND EVEN ON HERE IS GETTING CLOSE (OR IS OVER???) BUT THAT MEANS SO MUCH LIKE JUST  
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!
> 
> ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER, MAYBE HAVE SOME TISSUES PREPARED FOR THE SLIGHT FEELS.  
> ALSO THIS IS ONLY PART 1 OF 3 THAT I HAVE PLANNED SO SIT TIGHT AND WAIT!!!

[Yuuri's P.O.V. - Fifteen Hours Until the GPF]

So I guess I can't be angry with Viktor, but at the same time he did try to get me to miss the Grand Prix Final  
Not okay, Viktor. Not okay.  
Well anyway, he's still taking me home now so we can practice. I wanted to drive home considering he almost killed us on the way there, but I trust him enough to let him drive-- For now.  
May is wide awake in the back talking to us about animals and her favorite colors and stuff a toddler like her would talk about. Viktor responds to her fluently, and sometimes even in Russian, however I am falling asleep because I'm tired and jet lagged, and very exhausted from the other little princess. To be completely honest, I don't feel good at all and I think I should see a doctor, but at the same time, it's month four and it seems pretty normal for this to still be happening, especially after spending over twelve hours on a plane, and in a car. The thing is though, I shouldn't feel nauseated, I should feel pretty good, maybe emotional and hormonal, but good. I couldn't brush the feeling off, no matter how hard I ignored it. Viktor suggested that since I was so pale I should drink some water and keep myself hydrated instead of worrying about the kids. He doesn't suspect anything about the pain. He seems blind to the situation.  
For me the worst part is just how it builds up slowly and then it goes away, but it never really leaves, and it comes back and hurts worse than before!

Unfortunately for me, I have the GPF in about fourteen hours, so maybe after then I can try to see the doctor. I hope this is just some weird cramping or maybe it's the baby moving in some weird way. I don't really know, but it's stressing me out.  
But what stresses me out more is the fact that my husband just so happens to be reading about me on the internet, and in the news paper. I asked him what he was talking about and apparently the Media found out about the new baby which is bad news for me, and even worse news for the baby. I can't hide it very well because the way my body is just doesn't hide it well, and even if I had a different body type, it would be hard to hide because my 'baby bump,' as most women call it, is larger than when I got pregnant with May, which is actually incredibly worrying for me. I don't even know if my GPF costume will fit me that well. I guess this starts the countdown to the GPF.

[Fourteen Hours Until the GPF]

I could not be more stressed out right now, I am so mad at everything. First the Media gives me crap about trying to even finish the GPF in my current state, and then my husband of all people decides to side with them. I became angry and told him that he was being ridiculous, but then he brings up the fact that May is only alive because we got lucky, and that this time it might not happen to be that way. I wanted to punch him I was so mad! Dammit Viktor, why would you do this to me!  
"Are you kidding me?!" I yell at him, in tears.  
"Yuuri, I don't think it's safe. I mean, your hormones--" He starts, but I don't wanna hear it.  
"No! My hormones are fine! You are either with me or not! I am going to finish this season whether you like it or not and you are just going to have to get used to that!" I say, still crying.  
"Yuuri what if you fall? You don't know if you will, and you can't make a promise that you won't. You never know how dangerous it is out there. Please, just think of our family?"  
"No! Viktor-- I can't even believe you! I. . . You know what, no. Fuck. You." I say as more tears fall.

I leave the room and go upstairs to May's room, I pick her up and kiss her cheek softly and then hold her close, trying to calm down. She whines and holds a few strands of my hair in her hand as a comfort technique she learned at a young age. She know's I'm upset and she's trying really hard to make me smile, but I am just too mad at Viktor.  
After everything, the figure skating legend Viktor Nikiforov is telling me, his husband, Yuuri Katsuki to quit. I felt myself start crying again, but it only sunk in once May gasped and whined.  
"M-Mommy. . .?"  
"Y-Yes, May baby?" I say as I sniffle, wiping away the tears.  
"Mommy crying. . .It's not pretty. . ."  
"I know, baby. . .But I'm not pretty, and I'm worthless and I don't deserve you, you beautiful golden treasure."  
"Mommy. . .No! Mommy isn't worthless! Don't say that!" She whines, beginning to cry herself.  
She sounds just like Viktor. . .  
"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry pretty princess."  
"I'm not a princess, you are. . ." She pouts. I smile at her and then decide to relax in the rocking chair with her while I read her a story, so we can both calm down.

I heard Viktor shuffling right outside the room, but I ignored him because I wasn't feeling like talking to him right now. I sighed softly and held May close, I grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around us. She snuggled up to my chest pretty quickly and sighed softly. I kissed her head and sigh when I realize that I'm going to have to get up and leave the room to get a book from our room to read to her. I open the door and sigh, trying to walk past Viktor, but he grabs my arm and pouts.  
"Yuuri, I didn't mean. . .I-I just want you to be safe, baby boy. . ."  
"Don't give me that. You just don't have the faith in me to trust that I am not going to kill our baby girl. And speaking of--" I pull away from him, "I'm trying to get them both to relax. Or else I might just accidentally hurt them. But it won't be my fault."  
"Y. . .Yuuri. . .?"  
I walk away to go get a book now, May is silent like she's afraid to speak, so I kiss her forehead and sigh.  
"I'm sorry, baby girl. . . Mommy and Daddy aren't happy with each other right now. . ."  
"Mommy, I'm sorry. . ."  
"Why are you sorry, princess?"  
"I made you not happy. . ."  
"N-No, no no no. . .May, baby, don't say that, this isn't your fault. . ."  
She sniffles and starts to cry on my shoulder, I feel terrible, the urge to puke gets worse and as I walk into our room I almost let it slip. I set May on the bed and kissed her head again.  
"C-Can you be a good girl--" I choke back the feeling of vomit, then continue, "C-can you be a good girl, while M-Mommy goes into the other room? Please?"  
She sobs and whines, not wanting to cooperate. I sigh and walk to the hallway and look at Viktor, still feeling angry, and sick.

"Will you please take care of May, I just r-really. . ." Again, I choke back puke. Viktor notices and whimpers, taking my hand. I yank it away and point to our bedroom and he tries to kiss my cheek before he leaves but I push him away. He sighs, knowing I'm still very upset, but I walk into the bathroom and puke because that's my main focus right now. I hear that May is still crying loudly for the both of us, and I walk back into the room.  
Once Viktor sees me he tries to leave, as if he's going to steer clear of me. I sigh and grab his arm, then look at May, and smile.  
"Baby, me and Daddy are fine right now, see we still love each other, lots!" I pull him close and kiss him deeply, showing May that we 'aren't' mad. Viktor's eyes widen, I can tell, because he wasn't expecting that. I pull away and Viktor looks amazed with that kiss. May is still sniffling, and I sigh, walk over to her, and hold her close. She lays her head on my chest, then she looks at me.  
"Mommy, I love you. . .And daddy too. . ."  
"I know Miri, we love you too. Are you okay now?"  
She nods softly, then puts her head on my stomach, which still feels terrible.  
"But you aren't. . ."  
"What do you mean, sweetie. . . ?"  
"May, I think we should go and play with Scruffy outside and let Mommy get a nap in, and maybe some time to think alone. And then we can play with Mommy later. . ." Viktor says quietly.  
"If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. There's nothing to think about Viktor, and I don't need a nap, I need to relax and be less stressed, but that isn't going to happen is it?"  
"Oh, so you aren't okay with me like you said?" He gives me a look like he's mad as well now. I shake my head and grab a book.  
"Fine, go outside. But I have nothing to say or think about, except for my children. Do you hear me? I'm not going to think about skipping the GPF. This is what we wanted our whole life and now its being taken from me, so I'm gonna goddamn enjoy it while I can. Okay?"  
He looks guilty now, which wasn't the plan. . .But. . .

Now I actually feel bad. . .

[Thirteen Hours until the GPF]

I am currently sitting in my room alone, waiting for May and Viktor to come inside. I don't know what happened, but somewhere along the lines, I stopped reading and just started bawling my eyes out after thinking things over, my glasses started getting wet so I kept taking them off and cleaning them, until I couldn't handle it anymore and just decided to take them off. Viktor hasn't got a clue about what's going through my mind, but I'm sure with the way we're acting towards each other we're on our way to a divorce. Which is weird because in the almost decade that I've known Viktor, I knew we would get married, maybe have kids, and then. . . .Live happily ever after. . .  
But now, I can't help but feel like Viktor would do anything to get away from me. I feel like if my parents could see us now they'd be disappointed, and angry with me. I look down on myself as if I was worthless, and it really seems like I am.

I hear the back door slam shut behind Viktor, May, and the Dog. I stayed silent, hoping Viktor would think I'm asleep and would just leave me alone. I heard him head to the stairs with May, who sounds much happier.  
I wish I could see her right now. . .  
I listen to the dog's tags jingle, and he goes the same way as Viktor. He's Viktor's dog, so it makes sense. I sniffle and try to keep from sobbing loudly and making him worry, because I feel terrible, but then I think of how badly Viktor treated me about an hour ago. Then I let out a cry because I can't help it anymore, and I cover my mouth, and my eyes widen when I realize Viktor probably heard that, so I run and hide in the bathroom, shaking softly.  
After about thirty seconds, I hear Viktor run into the room, and he says my name, he already sounds worried.  
"Yuuri!"  
I keep the silence, but only for a brief moment, then I sob again, still covering my mouth. I hear Viktor walk to the bathroom door, worriedly knocking on it, but not harsh.  
"Y-Yuuri? Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, g-go a-away!" I cry at him.  
"Yuuri, open the door! I need to see you're okay!"  
I keep crying, but now out loud.  
"I said I'm fine, dammit!"  
He goes quiet, but then I hear him walk away, so I continue to sob to myself. Then, out of nowhere Viktor kicks the door in, angrily looking at me.

"Don't ever lie to me about how you feel, Yuuri. Even if you're pissed. I don't care about anything except your happiness and safety. Got it? Now that I see you aren't bleeding out, or hurt. . . What's wrong?" He asks me softly, but firmly.  
"I. . . I just. . ." I mumble.  
"You just what?" Viktor says, kneeling down by me now. He rubs my cheek with his finger, then he wipes the tears away. I sigh, and shake my head.  
"I just hurt. . . Not physically. . . But. . ."  
"You're depressed, is what you're saying? You feel anxious and hurt and you just want. . . To be alone. . . but you also want me around. . . "

It seems like every time something like this happens, he knows exactly what I think. I nod at him, and sigh, holding myself.  
"Where are your glasses? Do you want them?"  
I shake my head. No. I don't.  
"Okay, well, do you wanna go lay down? You seem stressed out and tired. Didn't you get any sleep?"  
"N-no, I couldn't sleep. . .I felt weird. . ."  
"Should we call the doctor? Hm?"  
"N-no, Viktor, I think we just need time to relax." I state calmly.  
He nods in understanding and I sigh softly, leaning on him gently. He holds me close and kisses my head. I really need to calm down. I can't feel anything but the numbing sensation in my chest from the depression I feel. I just need to keep breathing.  
Keep breathing.  
Calm down.  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
This is not going to be the end.

[Twelve Hours until the GPF]

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, I was in Viktor's arms laying in bed. I felt my damp cheeks, trying to see if the tears I felt were real. I could feel my heart racing and I was breathing kind of fast. I sat up quickly, feeling around for something, I wasn't sure what it was that I was looking for, but it was almost like a relentless search for something that wasn't there.  
"Yuuri?" Viktor mumbles sleepily. I guess my frantic searching and squirming woke him up, but I couldn't answer him. I was panicking. I couldn't breathe anymore, was there something stuck in my throat? No. Of course not, I was just. . .

I was just. . .

What was I doing? What was happening? I couldn't tell really, and that scared me, so I gasped for air and almost screamed, and once Viktor heard me almost yelp, he grabbed me by the shoulders and stared me straight in the eyes with a look of concern and stress. I could see that only after being with Viktor almost six years or so, I've caused so much unneeded stress to him. He has slight dark circles under his eyes, and I can see how his face has changed from generally happy to more grim and hurt over time. I look away but he shakes me softly, he's saying something but I can barely hear him, it's almost like I'm in the ocean drowning. Soon after that, I gasped for air, I wasn't panicking anymore. What was that? Anxiety? I'm not really sure. I just want to stop feeling like this. I'm sorry. 

Sound hits my eardrum almost immediately after I start to breathe again. I had been having the most severe panic attack I've had in years and if that didn't scream 'I need help' then I don't know what would. . .I got scared almost probably to death. I think I'd been dreaming and something hit me in my head while I was out cold. Unconscious.  
Everything had shut down except for my internal emotions. I must've seen or heard something in my dream or outside in the real world that made me hit the panic button and it woke me out of a sound sleep. It had felt like someone had been choking me and was trying their damnedest to get me to stop everything. Had it been Viktor? Or was it my imagination?  
I decided I'd had enough and I didn't want to deal with the stress of trying to sleep, and Viktor agreed and said maybe I should take a shower to relax, or we could go on a walk later and try to think of what's been happening and what a possible solution could be. I agreed with him and told him that sounded like a good idea. I was all sweaty anyways. 

[Eleven Hours Until the GPF]

I took a shower that must have been at least an hour, maybe an hour and a half. I couldn't remember anything from my dream because scientifically, most people who have a high recalling ability can remember their dreams better. I really don't think I have that powerful of a brain to remember even just two years ago. . .(Unfortunately and painfully I do though. . .)  
Scientists aren't really sure why some people remember their dreams and why others don't, but it is believed to have something to do with the way a person thinks, and how good at remembering things they are. I find it interesting to a certain degree, but it's painfully hard to try to figure things out when you're completely lost on a subject. Like being in the middle of a vast empty desert with nothing but a blank paper that tells you 'you are here' and that's all you get. 

To continue on with the thought process in my head, I was struggling to find out what it was that triggered my brain to wake up. I told Viktor I didn't know what had happened, and he suggested it was possible that I had a seizure or I could have just stopped breathing for a short amount of time, or it could even have to do with-- 

No. He's wrong. There was no way, what could have possibly happened? I don't believe him. Always using that as an excuse against me! He's trying to get me to drop out of the GPF still! I refuse! 

And in fact, I think in about. . . Ten hours I will show him what I'm all about. I will do my absolute best to win the GPF with a gold medal!  
We're just gonna have to wait and see what he has to say then.


	15. Grand Prix Final! (Or Grand Prix Fail?) [Part 2 Of the Grand Prix Finals]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy new chapter-- finally-- Jesus fuck my life is going downhill. But, hey! I got a new chapter out just after Christmas so I guess it's a late gift from me to you, because I got a slight twinge of inspiration and motivation, which is goddamn lucky for me. I am also trying to write other things so maybe be expecting to see other stuff from me, besides this, but anyway yeah. Also check my AO3 because there might be some exclusive stuff for that, (a story or two that will not be posted on wattpad so yeaaaaaaah. Thanks friends!!

[Viktor's P.O.V.; 10 Hours Until the GPF]

I know Yuuri wants to go on in the GPF, but I'm honestly hesitant to let him go because he's still pregnant and he's not doing very well right now, and his program is a bit sloppy and I can't see him making it onto the podium this season. He's missed a lot of practice and he really hasn't had me around to help him because I've been more concerned with the safety of my family, and with Miri May growing up, it's hard to keep track of her and everything Yuuri is doing, so maybe it would be for the better that we both give up our careers. I'm no longer a coach, and he's no longer a skater. I can't let him get hurt, and I refuse to have a repeat of Miracle May. We're lucky we even have her because of Yuuri.   
I don't mean to make it sound like I'm blaming him for what happened, but it's not just my fault. I know he can be stubborn, but I didn't think of what could go wrong at the time, but now. . .Now I realize that everything and anything can happen. 

I waited for Yuuri to come back from showering, and then we sat and talked about what could've happened. As far as I know, he just stopped breathing, and he could've killed our child.   
I tried to get Yuuri to relax and stop thinking about it, but I couldn't get him off the topic. I refused to get mad at him when he's like this, but I needed to force him to think of new stuff, stuff that won't stress him. 

"Yuuri, remember when me and May and you went on a walk in the forest? Why don't we go on a walk like that again? We can finally do some things around the house, and then we don't have to worry about this stress, and we can take an amazing vacation and not go to the Grand Prix Finals, we can just be together with May and our other baby, and we can just forget about all this!"  
"Viktor, you're still doing it."  
"D-Doing what? Worrying about you?" I say, feeling hurt at what he said, because I know what he's talking about.  
"You're still trying to get me to quit the GPF. I refuse to take this from you of all people Viktor, because you're Viktor Nikiforov, five time gold medal winner!"  
"Okay, but Yuuri, do you realize what's happening to you? You're destroying your body from the inside-out! You can't be doing this, I don't know how you're handling all of this stress right now!"  
"Viktor, it shouldn't matter to you, you're my coach right now, and I am going to the GPF. That's final."  
"I don't care if I'm your coach, Yuuri! I am also your husband, and the father of your children. You are endangering our child right now, you're putting them at risk for death! I know I shouldn't care as a coach, but even if Celestino was your coach still, he wouldn't even let you touch the ice as soon as you announced it! I'm going to get looked down on by everyone if something happens to you, because I am your coach and husband and little do you know, I don't want let the media and your fans talk bad about you, because you mean everything to me! I don't want to see you hurt ever again, not like what happened with May! Don't you get it?"  
He sits quietly for a moment, then looks down at himself. He sighs and then looks up at me, then he looks away, hearing May whine for us because she hears that we're angry again.  
"Okay. . .Fine."  
Is he actually about to drop out?  
"I can't deal with this, I refuse to have my last Grand Prix Finals to be taken from me by a developing child, and I will finish, pregnant or not. But as of now, until after the GPF, I am not staying with you, I am taking Miracle May and going to Yuri's right now, and if not, I will go to a hotel. And I will hopefully see you soon. If I don't see you during the GPF, I guess you'll be seeing me on T.V. won't you?"  
"Y. . .Yuuri?"  
He walks away to get May and a few things to get going, he seems hurt, but I can't tell who's more hurt. . .Me or him. . .  
I watch him as he comes downstairs with my baby girl in his arms, along with a bag full of his and her stuff. He lets me say goodbye to Mi-May, and I sniffle, trying not to cry in front of May, or Yuuri. Once I've held her for a while and said my goodbyes and told her how much I love her, Yuuri takes her back. I try to kiss his cheek but he pushes me away, and I understand it, he's mad at me. I let a tear or two slip, and Yuuri looks at me, his eyes look dull but still loving in some way. . .I look at my feet rather than at them.   
"Daddy, where are we going?" She asks me, curious as to what's going on, I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes as she knows she's going for a while and I'm not coming with.  
"Miri, be good for Mommy, okay? We love you very much. . .Daddy is just. . .Daddy is. . ." I can't find the words for it. . .I'm wrong, I know that. . .But it feels like something else would be appropriate.   
"Daddy needs time to think, and Mommy needs time to practice and get ready to win a gold medal for the last time before baby brother or sissy is born. So we're going to stay at Uncle Yuri and Otabek's for a little while while daddy thinks. Okay?" Yuuri says quietly.  
"But Daddy can come with us, Momma. . ." May whimpers.   
"Not this time, baby girl." I say through some tears. I sit on the couch, thinking about what I'd done, even if Yuuri hadn't left yet. He sighs and just before he decides to leave, he comes over and kisses my cheek softly. He clearly feels bad, but I see why he wants to leave right now. I'm not helping, and I'm probably most of the reason he's stressed out. 

He leaves without another word, from him or Miri. I sit in silence, thinking, just as he said I needed to. I stare at the ceiling for a while and when it gets late, I don't move. I just sit. 

[9 Hours until the GPF]

I guess I'd fallen asleep, for about twenty minutes or so, at least. I woke up when it had just hit the new hour. I held my head as I was almost dazed and confused about why the lights are all off in the house. I shook my head and sighed, calling out for Yuuri to see if he was actually still home.   
Nothing.   
Silence.   
I sit up and walk to May's bedroom and sigh softly, looking for something to distract me. I look over to a picture we have in her room of her and Yuuri shortly after birth. He looks miserable physically. Tired, bags under his eyes, his hair was pretty messy. He was paler than usual even. But emotionally, he looks radiant. Happy. Like this is a beautiful day in his life that he'd never want to forget. And I hope he'd feel that way when our other baby girl is born, but as far as I know, he doesn't care too much about them. It hurts to think that, and he's angry with me because he knew this would all happen. I frown at the thought, and call Yuuri right away, feeling angry.   
No, of course he doesn't answer my call, he wants nothing to do with me right now. I leave a message.  
"Yuuri, dammit come home! This is stupid! You're mad at me for nothing, and honestly you pull this every time I do anything for you and that is the worst thing you could ever do! I don't know why I'm married to you if that's how you really are! I can't believe that you wouldn't even want our baby, and you just ran off with my baby as well, are you kidding me? You better come home tonight or else!" I hang up, I process what happened. I freak out briefly and call him again.   
"Y-Yuuri! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me, I'm just upset right now, please, please don't call the police on me, I love you and May and I just want you to come home!" I sigh, because he's probably just going to ignore those anyway. I sit in the chair in May's room and continue looking at the things around the room. I see a picture album, and decide I might as well look through it. 

I smiled as I found pictures of Yuuri's first championship. Then it went on to our engagement, and our wedding, our fifth anniversary, and when we walked around Moscow with Pichit, and our first ultrasound of May, and that one time Yuuri fell asleep on the plane on our way to France when he first felt May kicking. I had so many pictures in there. I went through each of them and remembered their stories. It made me smile so much and I sighed softly thinking that Yuuri was probably going to get a restraining order for me. I even stumbled upon a picture of the new baby's ultrasound and I looked at it hard, because it looked different and something about it wasn't right. I figured that maybe it was because it was a different baby, at a different time, and not because it was May from two years ago. I looked a little longer and sighed, then closed the book. I tried calling Yuri Plisetsky to see if he would answer his phone and possibly let me talk to my Katsudon, but he didn't answer his phone. I sighed softly and paced the room a little bit, but then I heard my phone going off again, and when I looked it was Yuuri! My Yuuri! I quickly answered the phone and called his name.

"Yuuri! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything like that and I regret it and I wish you would just come home!"  
"No, Viktor. I'm sorry too, but I'm not coming home until after the GPF, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind, and you know it. I love you Viktor, but it would be better if we didn't contact each other until after the Grand Prix. I just want Miri-May to say goodnight to you because she won't sleep until she hears your voice. "  
So he didn't call for me, but I still got to talk to him, which I guess is good, but it hurts more than it should. 

I sigh softly and tell May goodnight, and then I tell her to make sure Yuuri is okay, and they both tell me to get sleep, because stressing isn't going to help much. I sigh softly and hang up, and even though it's early, I decide to go to bed, because I am physically and emotionally exhausted and can't handle anything else anymore. Only a few more hours until the GPF. 

[8 Hours until the GPF]

I have never felt more exhausted than now, but I cannot physically sleep knowing Yuuri might get hurt. I decide to go back to looking around the house for things that remind me of when May was just a little baby still, or when Yuuri and I had spent time together before now, before I had been so mean to him. I paced, knowing not what to do. I shook my head and looked for reasons to possibly talk to Yuuri. Anything for him. I finally decided to go back to the Album, finding my happiness there. I would find myself there more often now than ever before, because it was the one place where I could have my little angel and my wonderful husband with me at all times. I called the Evil Yuri again, not my Yuuri, but Otabek's Yuri.   
He answers, I hold everything together and sigh softly.   
"Yuri, is there perhaps a way I could talk to Yuuri?"  
"What? You goddamn idiot, he's not here! Why would you assume--" He goes on about how annoying I am, but then I feel my chest tighten and my heart sink. I decide to try and find him, and it's unlikely that I will find him, but I still want to find my husband and children. I feel angry, and scared and sad, and I only realized I had dropped my phone and ran when I was starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway. I was panicking, and I couldn't help it, I needed to find him, and if it came time, I would have to go find him at the GPF. 

[7 Hours Until the GPF]

I searched and searched for at least an hour. That meant there was only seven hours left until the GPF, and I had to hurry. I went back home and called him repeatedly, I had left the photo album open on the side table downstairs, and I noticed I had been looking at some pictures Yuuri and I took a few weeks ago, it made me smile, but I noticed that maybe I needed to drive a few hours up north to the ice rink where the GPF would be. He could be there, or somewhere around there. It would've taken me at least two hours to drive there, but this is a serious emergency! I searched the whole house for things I might need to take with me, I even brought with some extra clothes and stuff for May and Yuuri. I felt my muscles tense, and I got a cramp in my stomach when I thought about Yuuri's last season, when we almost failed. I then took one more look at that photo album, being drawn back to it for the third or fourth time in the last few hours. I noticed something else huge, and I needed to get to Yuuri before he took one step on that ice. This had just become a dire situation, more so than it was before. I'm almost in tears as I get in the car. I throw the bag of things from the house on the passenger seat and take a few deep breaths, hoping to find Yuuri soon, or else things might go badly. . .

[6 hours until the GPF]

It took me about an hour like I had thought, and there was still six hours left for me to find Yuuri, but as I look around everywhere, no one has seen him, and I get more stressed out by the second. I will continuously look until I feel as if it is hopeless. I searched the Ice Rink, nothing. I looked at the parks and the surrounding hotels for him, maybe he'd be around there with the kids? I even looked around the markets and stuff for them because I'd figured that they'd be out in the open, and easy to find, but right now it seems as if my husband and children have dropped off the face of the earth, and I began to feel that dead feeling again inside. I know he didn't say we were breaking up, or he was leaving me forever, but I can't seem to live without Yuuri, and especially because he's given me a beautiful child and soon another, and we've built our whole lives around each other, and I couldn't see him living without me anymore, even if that sounds narcissistic or whatever. I refuse to be the husband who lets my one true love go. I refuse to have May grow up with vague memories of me because I let Yuuri disappear.   
I knew things had to get more serious at this point, so I started actually walking around and being more direct with people, asking if they'd seen my husband. 

Not a sign of him recently, but someone did point me in the direction of his hotel, and they said he was last seen at the ice rink, which I had never really looked inside of. . .  
I needed to go see, with almost five hours left, I needed to find him immediately. I became more scared the more I had tried to find him, and much like him in any normal situation, I had been getting bad anxiety, but this time I had to deal with it alone, which I guess I can deal with, but it isn't as easy as when Yuuri is with me, by my side, trying to help me to breathe and keep my head in check. Things were getting harder to see and moving felt like getting shot in every limb and eventually things were beginning to go dark, but I had been saved by someone I knew. 

Thanks to Yuri, I found my way to a safe place to sleep for just a little while, my own Yuuri never once leaving my thoughts.


End file.
